


El Viaje

by MaddyIdol, NinjaSamurai (MaddyIdol)



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Drama, Gen, Humor
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-16
Updated: 2015-01-24
Packaged: 2018-02-21 11:19:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 31,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2466353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaddyIdol/pseuds/MaddyIdol, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaddyIdol/pseuds/NinjaSamurai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Atenea ha muerto, Kanon se busca desesperadamente, Saga se niega a encontrarse y Milo no quiere escucharse. Aioria no sabe sufrir, Camus ya no es el mismo y Shaka parece humano.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prólogo: Kanon, la nada y el algo

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola! Acabo de registrarme en Ao3 para comenzar a publicar esta historia que tenía muchas ganas de empezar a subir en alguna parte.  
> Me siento obligada, antes que nada, a advertir que no suelo ser una escritora nada constante. Tengo muchísima tendencia a dejar las historias a medias (aunque espero no hacerlo con esta), abandonándolas en cuanto se me pasa la inspiración para empezar otras... No soy nada constante y me disculpo de antemano. Igualmente, esta historia es un intento raro por escribir algo que me rondaba la cabeza desde hacía un tiempo, por lo que tampoco está muy definida y no sé exactamente los rumbos que tomará. Es más bien un experimentillo.  
> Los capítulos son largos y cometo algunas faltas de ortografía, sobre todo en lo referente a los acentos, así que pido perdón por ello y espero que no se os hagan demasiado molestas. También agradezco mucho que, si veis alguna, me la comentéis para corregirla.  
> Bueno, os dejo ya que me enrollo y espero que disfrutéis del prólogo de esta historia y de los capítulos que vendrán después!  
> Muchos besos y abrazos:  
> Maddy  
> (P.D.: Aún estoy aprendiendo a usar la página esta.)

Por un instante pareció que el tiempo, junto con todo el universo, se habían detenido.

Fenómeno semejante no era cierto, evidentemente, pues él sabía gracias a su razonamiento más básico que el mundo continuaba igual y en movimiento, como siempre. Ajenos a todo cuanto estaba sucediendo, al desastre colosal y absoluto, desgarrador, estaba completamente seguro de que en, por ejemplo, la aldea más cercana sus habitantes continuarían con sus vidas, yendo de aquí para allá. 

Igualmente, el movimiento de las mareas no se había detenido, los animales seguían cazando y sobreviviendo, la luna orbitaba y la tierra misma continuaba, sin lugar a dudas, su constante rotación y traslación por el espacio. El espacio, uno de esos grandes misterios de la vida, por cierto. 

Esa mierda que muestran algunas películas y de más ficciones cuando, tras la muerte de alguien extraordinario, parece que el universo entero se percata de su partida y sienten un gran vacío interior o alguna memez semejante era, en efecto, una mentira absoluta además de una estupidez. Él lo sabía desde hacía mucho tiempo, que había tenido el siniestro privilegio de haber visto morir numerosas veces a personas maravillosas y a grandes guerreros. A veces eran ambas cosas. Otras veces, como en ese preciso momento, se trataba de personas que consistían en el pilar fundamental de la vida de alguien, en su empuje para levantarse cada mañana, para continuar lanzándose a la batalla sin dudar a pesar de que comenzaba a estar muy cansado de tantas desgracias.

Solo la guerra puede hacerlas tan constantes y sin respiro. 

Como ya sabía, toda esa mierda de las películas era una sucia patraña, confirmándolo una vez más el cuerpo que yacía ahora y repentinamente sin vida sobre el suelo, embarrado y resbaladizo por la lluvia.

La única cosa que le daba sentido a su vida, que le hacía ser algo y tener un motivo agradable para existir. Aquello por lo que vomitaba toda la bilis infecta que ocupaba su interior periódicamente. La única cosa que él podía amar incondicional e inocentemente, se encontraba ahora muerta y sin vida, sucia por el barro y tirada sobre el suelo de tierra empapada. 

Como si fuera basura. 

Su cabeza dejó de funcionar y solo podía observar, al igual que si se tratara de una broma terrible y cruel, aquel cadaver que segundos antes había sido un cuerpo aún joven y cargado de vitalidad y calidez. 

Fue entonces cuando el tiempo y todo el universo parecieron detenerse. Lo parecieron, porque él sabía en lo más profundo de su mente que eso era, definitivamente, imposible. 

-¡Atenea!- Gritó alguno de sus compañeros, corriendo como una centella hacia el cuerpo inerte de su diosa devota. Esto le confirmó, otra vez, que el tiempo no se había detenido aunque él continuara como un pasmarote (y cada vez más blanco) observando la escena incapaz de moverse. Como quien mira algo que le es completamente ajeno, el desde hacía más de diez años caballero de Géminis contempló como aquel joven santo de plata, que había corrido sin dudar hasta la diosa Atenea, llegó incluso a escurrirse con el barro y caer por la desesperación, incorporándose velozmente para arrodillarse junto al cuerpo como una centella. 

Tembloroso, la acogió entre sus brazos, zarandeándola lo más suavemente que pudo con la ilusión de que tan solo estuviera malherida y hubiera perdido el sentido. Por desgracia, como era de esperar, la diosa justa no abrió sus ojos ni volvió a respirar.

Nadie, ni siquiera la señora absoluta de la guerra y la sabiduría, puede sobrevivir a que su pecho sea atravesado de lado a lado por la espada del dios Ares. 

Y como ni siquiera ella podía sobrevivir a eso, estaba de más decir que, definitivamente, Atenea había sido asesinada. Al menos, en esta última reencarnación.  
-A-atenea... - Balbuceo malamente el muchacho cubierto por su armadura de plata, cuyo brillo por un instante a Kanon se le hizo subrreal y absurdo. Todo había perdido su sentido, incluida su forma de vida misma. El joven sollozó dolorosamente, observando tan cubierto él mismo de barro como el cadáver de su diosa el rostro de facciones suaves que, sorprendentemente, habían quedado muertas en una extraña expresión de serenidad. La sangre santa de Atenea se mezcló con el agua de lluvia y el suelo pegajoso. -¡Atenea está muerta!- Gritó el joven santo de plata, apretando a la diosa entre sus brazos mientras lloraba amarga e incrédulamente, haciendo que los pocos compañeros de armas que no se encontraban enzarzados en plena batalla se acercaran tan rápido y desesperados como él hacía unos instantes. -¡A-atenea! ¡Atenea ha muerto!-

Pero Kanon no se movió. Todavía no.

Si hubiera sido en otro momento y circunstancia, la desesperación de aquel muchachito que gritaba y lloraba desgarrado por su diosa mientras intentaba que su voz quebrada se escuchara por encima de los gritos, los mandobles y las explosiones de la guerra, cubierto todo de barro y de sangre, hubiera partido hasta un corazón tan raro y retorcido como el suyo. Sin embargo, Kanon no tenía en aquel preciso instante corazón para nada más que para el hecho de saber que el motor principal de todo cuanto había reconstruido en si mismo estaba, además de forma confirmada, lamentablemente muerto. Había desaparecido. 

Habían fallado su misión principal y habían perdido su motivo de vida. 

Atenea estaba muerta.

Y con lo blanco y quieto que se había quedado, quizá Kanon también lo estuviera.

Entonces aquel joven caballero de plata, con sus ojos claros y llorosos coronando aquella expresión de absoluto miedo y desesperación, le miró, portando aún el cuerpo sin vida de su diosa y todavía tirado de rodillas sobre el suelo. 

-Está... está muerta... - Le dijo el muchachito, con su pelo empapado como un cachorro perdido bajo la lluvia que se ha quedado sin dueño. En cierto modo, así era. Tras pronunciar de nuevo aquellas palabras en un tono más comedido pero no por ello menos doloroso, el chico pareció darse cuenta totalmente de la noticia terrible, sollozando otra vez de forma mucho más baja. Kanon sabía que los llantos más silenciosos eran los peores. -Atenea ha muerto... - Lloriqueó de nuevo, dejándole claro al caballero de Géminis que era demasiado joven para tales desgracias. -¿Que podemos hacer?- Le dijo desesperado, acudiendo a la figura de mayor autoridad que conocía después del Patriarca y la propia diosa Atenea. 

Pero Kanon no atinó a decir ni hacer nada, inmóvil en la misma posición en la que debería llevar, al menos, unos cinco minutos. 

Un ataque enemigo provocó un estallido peligroso y demasiado cercano, haciendo que el muchacho apretara con fuerza el cuerpo de su diosa para protegerlo, empeñado en no dejarlo caer. La agresión causó que prontamente los escasos compañeros que se habían acercado a recibir la funesta noticia se dispersaran, listos para iniciar un contraataque. 

Y Kanon, todavía, no podía moverse, insensible para con todo su alrededor. 

-¡Comandante!- Gritó el muchacho en búsqueda de su atención, desesperado y sin saber que hacer. Kanon pensó que semejante título había perdido, al igual que el brillo de las armaduras, todo su sentido y razón de ser. A su mente acudió el recuerdo del día, hacía ya al menos una década, que la misma Atenea había decidido nombrarle comandante de todo su ejercito, sintiéndose en ese entonces valorado y respetado seriamente por primera vez en su vida. El tiempo había hecho que sus pecados del pasado quedaran prácticamente olvidados y ahora, que ya no quedaba apenas nadie de aquellos días, la juventud que ocupaba los puestos y cargos del Santuario había nacido demasiado tarde como para conocer de lo que era (o al menos fue) capaz de hacer la personalidad de su admirado comandante. 

Así, por primera vez en su vida, Kanon dejó de estar a la sombra de ningún hermano. 

Allí ya nadie se acordaba de Saga, que una vez regresaron no había hecho nada por despuntar de nuevo y brillar como la estrella de cine que siempre parecía ser, aunque no quisiera.

Más bien, ocurrió todo lo contrario.

¿Cuánto hacía que no sabía nada de Saga? ¿Cinco años? Quizá más, y eso que él había sido uno de los pocos que había mantenido un contacto mínimo con el susodicho una vez partió del Santuario. Del resto de compañeros de oro nada sabía más que lo básico, las habladurías que todos conocían, convirtiéndolos en una especie de leyenda viviente que había habitado, una vez, las casas zodiacales que ahora custodiaban otros más jóvenes y menos rotos por dentro.  
En toda su bondad, Atenea luchó y derramó su propia sangre por rescatar sus almas insalvables (y algunas hasta podridas) de los infiernos, prometiendo a los dioses la mitad de sus años mortales a cambio de rescatar a esos hombres no tan santos que habían dado la vida por derribar el Muro de los Lamentos. 

Kanon se preguntó si acaso Atenea estaba destinada a morir, en esta vida, a los cuarenta y ocho años. 

Quizá fuera por eso que había sido atravesada acertadamente por la espada del dios Ares a los veinticuatro.

Igualmente, las vidas que su santa y bondadosa señora había intercambiado, a ojos de Kanon, no valían tanto por muy agradecido que estuviera. No obstante, se dijo a sí mismo en aquellos días en los que su regreso era reciente que, si bien todos lo estaban, su deuda era doble para con Atenea, que había no solo traído al caballero de Géminis oficial sino también a su hermano y sustituto. La diosa recordó que no eran solo doce los de oro, sino trece, ofreciéndole sin palabras un hueco entre la élite heroica y concediéndole el espacio y reconocimiento que nunca tuvo. Tampoco es que se lo hubiera merecido jamás, de todas formas. 

Unos segundos de gloria y lucimiento no borraban una vida entera llena de sombras y maldades. 

Kanon lo sabía y, como lo sabía, decidió que sería el mejor guerrero que pudiera ser. Se dijo que le daría todo cuanto tenía, que pagaría su deuda con creces y que sería lo menos retorcido que pudiera. La meta de conseguir poder para después, sin contemplaciones, restregárselo tanto a Saga como a todo el Santuario por las narices de la forma más cruel que supiera se convirtió en servir a Atenea, luchar por Atenea y ser el orgullo de Atenea. Kanon siempre estuvo vacío por dentro porque nunca tuvo nada y siempre quiso poseerlo todo, rellenándose a sí mismo de ambiciones malsanas y planes egoístas que lo convirtieran en algo, ya fuera bueno o malo. Kanon solo quería ser algo propio e independiente, aunque ese algo no tuviera ningún sentido.

Una vez comprendió la verdadera fuerza y alma de Atenea, Kanon supo que ese algo que quería ser no era exactamente lo que había pensado durante toda su vida. Ahora, además de algo, Kanon precisaba de un motivo coherente y ¿Qué mejor motivo hay que luchar por una diosa buena, protectora de la humanidad y la tierra entera? Cosa como esa no necesita de ninguna explicación: se hace porque es lo es bueno y lo bueno es lo que debe hacerse. Kanon se vació de su algo anterior para llenarse de ese nuevo algo, no teniendo nada más en su vida que el servicio y la lucha por y para su diosa salvadora, que lo había sacado del infierno que él mismo había creado para después, por segunda vez, rescatarlo del infierno divino. 

No obstante, Kanon no regresó solo. 

Junto con él, Atenea trajo consigo a los otros doce, encontrándose con trece jóvenes perdidos y confusos. Pasada la problemática del hacerse a la idea de que realmente tenían otra oportunidad, los todavía santos dorados se toparon con la complicada tarea de aceptar todo cuanto había ocurrido con ellos mismos y de soportarse mutuamente.  
Observándolos en tan malas condiciones internas, rotos por dentro como estaba la mayoría, otros demasiado cansados y amargados con el mundo como para continuar sin dar tumbos y traspiés a través de la vida del guerrero, Atenea en su (de nuevo) bendita misericordia, además de la mitad de su vida tuvo que gastar gran parte de su ahora escaso tiempo en su problemática. 

El Santuario se encontraba en uno de los momentos más desastrosos y devastados de su existencia. La enorme y antigua construcción estaba destruida casi en su totalidad por la batalla inicial contra Hades, sin mencionar la muerte de numerosos centinelas y demás miembros de bajo rango los cuales, aunque nadie se acuerde de ellos, todavía existen y luchan con valor. Atenea no podía, aunque quisiera, traer de vuelta todo cuanto había perdido, deseo que Kanon jamás entendería de corazón a pesar de que sí lo hiciera de mente pues, si se trata de amor encarnado, es comprensible que ame todo cuanto existe o, en este caso, existió. 

Pero, como era de esperar, lo peor no era la situación lamentable en la que se encontraban las construcciones del Santuario. 

Desde luego que no y, como las desgracias nunca vienen solas, junto con unas tropas escasas y de ánimos bajos (que la guerra no había sido, precisamente, un paseo por el campo), la diosa de la guerra justa y la sabiduría se encontró con una élite guerrera que poco tenía ya de eso mismo, de élite o de guerrera. Su estadía en el Infierno los había quebrado y destrozado los nervios, haciéndoles ver las desgracias causadas y los pecados cometidos que, aunque en vida no los reconocieran, desde luego a ojo inquisidor podían ser interminables. 

Por si fuera poco, a la traumática experiencia de la muerte y el castigo divino se unió la convivencia, el tener que encararse entre ellos de nuevo pero de forma ahora muy distinta, a la vez que debían intentar comprenderse. Conocedores como eran ya de todas las verdades, semejante tarea se hizo demasiado complicada porque, si bien eran aún muy jóvenes, no eran desde luego niños maleables que pudiesen adaptarse con tiempo a las circunstancias, aceptando los cambios que les venían de pronto y sin preparación. 

La mayoría se distanciaron, afianzando las amistades que ya tenían para aislarse del resto o bien haciendo otras nuevas. Algunos no obstante, como Saga, fueron incapaces de formar ningún tipo de relación más o menos profunda. El resto, decidieron que no había mejor manera de pasar el trago que una convivencia cordial, si es que no quedaba más remedio, con aquellos con los que nunca se llevaron demasiado bien. No comentaron los rencores internos ni trataron de exteriorizar sus pensamientos o arrepentimientos, aunque fuera estampándolos a gritos sobre la mesa como Kanon hubiera esperado de algunos. 

Desde sus ojos, la situación era como una bomba que no estallaba nunca y, sorprendentemente, Kanon se llevó la mejor parte de semejantes circunstancias problemáticas. 

Ante unos santos guerreros que ya no parecen capaces de serlo más, Atenea los liberó de forma literal pero paulatina. En un principio, les fue retirando responsabilidades con tacto y cuidado de no herir sus orgullos ya demasiado dañados, no oponiendo resistencia ninguno y no sabiendo Atenea si era por su astucia o bien por que, realmente, ya no podían más y se encontraban aliviados de librarse del peso que portaban sobre los hombros. Más adelante, los dejó como apoyo y algo a lo que recurrir únicamente en casos de autentica necesidad, condenándolos a una vida apacible en un Santuario que ya estaba muerto para ellos. Finalmente, los dejó básicamente hacer lo que desearan, bien quedarse, bien largarse al diablo si eso querían o bien formar parte activa del ejercito y la vida en aquel supuesto lugar sagrado. 

Cuando comenzó a barajarse la idea de quienes serían los futuros santos dorados que ocuparían las casas zodiacales, no todos se lo tomaron tan bien.

Si bien la mayoría permaneció en silenció y guardó su opinión para si mismo, otros como Aioria estallaron, dirigiendo la explosión de su frustración hacia la autoridad en  
un ataque desesperado y verbal. El león dorado nunca fue un tipo sencillo a pesar de lo que mostraran las apariencias y el trato superficial, resultando un hombre de carácter complicado que podía recubrirse de garras y dientes. Intocable en semejante momento psicológico, calmar la ira de Aioria era tarea imposible, ocultándose tras una notable y ruidosa indignación que tapara su estado emocional real: se sentía inútil, frustrado consigo mismo, cargado de un rencor que no quería tener y demasiada amargura que no podía sacar. Concibiéndose como un trasto viejo que, una vez se le pasa su momento, es abandonado en el desván ante la espera de otro nuevo y con mejores prestaciones, el gran y siempre admirado Aioria de Leo fue el primero en abandonar el Santuario apenas dos años después de su forzada resurrección. Con un portazo que remarcó su dignidad y un escueto equipaje que dejó entrever su orgullo, Aioria se despidió solo de unos pocos amigos a pesar de que siempre sería un tipo popular, prometiendo noticias suyas más o menos rápidas y periódicas para estos últimos. 

La partida de Aioria, fuera por los motivos que fuera, dejó un regusto amargo entre sus compañeros de armas cuyos ánimos, ya desde mucho antes, no estaban precisamente en su momento de mayor esplendor. El león gozaba de buena fama entre los doce restantes y era querido y admirado. Si bien su carácter explosivo podía hacerse incontrolable y su impulsividad agresiva un tanto peligrosa, era innegable que Aioria poseía un corazón grande y noble incapaz de actos injustos como los que muchos de ellos habían cometido. La complicación de su forma de ser no provenía de una psicología rica y fría si no, más bien, de todo lo contrario. Aioria era simple y, en su simplicidad, las emociones que a menudo lo poseían hacían que funcionara por puros impulsos, convirtiéndolo en alguien incapaz de razonar correctamente y haciendo que al resto del mundo solo le quedara esperar con paciencia a que se le pasara el momento. Quitando esa problemática, Aioria de Leo era un hombre sencillo de trato amable, siempre dispuesto a ayudar a quien lo necesitase y de dar todo cuanto tenía para arreglar lo que se encontraba roto. Divertido cuando hacia falta, honesto, enérgico e infinitamente noble, la marcha de Aioria los sumió en un extraño estado de fría incomodidad y tensión. 

Era más agradable andar temerosos del estallido visceral pero sentido de Aioria que no del juicio o rencor de los otros compañeros que, aunque más comedidos y correctos, también eran más complejos y, por tanto, podían ser retorcidos. 

Como debieron haber adivinado y esperado, el segundo en partir fue el tan temido como admirado caballero de Virgo. Sin nadie a quien recurrir realmente más allá de seres y cosas sobrenaturales (seres y cosas que Kanon nunca pudo llegar a entender del todo), solo y sabiéndose innecesario, Shaka, el caballero dorado de Virgo, simplemente desapareció de un día para otro sin avisar a nadie de su partida y dejando su templo tan vacío como siempre parecía que estaba. No se llevó consigo prácticamente nada, cediendo sus pertenencias a ese pequeño caballero de Andrómeda que pronto heredaría la armadura dorada de la Virgen. Teniendo todos los cabos que antes andaban sueltos atados y bien atados, que Shaka (imaginaba Kanon) nunca hacía nada en vano y sin motivo, la presencia serena aunque a veces inquietante del caballero de Virgo desapareció del Santuario. Como casi ninguno de ellos (excepto, quizá, Aioria) había conseguido serle cercano y establecer una relación amistosa con él, que solo conocían de su personalidad lo básico y superficial, su marcha no resultó un golpe muy duro a nivel emocional.

Sin embargo, si que aumentó su tensa y precaria situación junto a su cada vez más creciente sensación de que estaban, ya sin duda, de más en aquel lugar. 

Si Shaka, siempre tan sabio y conocedor de casi todo lo cognoscible, el más cercano a los dioses y guerrero de fuerza sin igual, había decidido que era momento de abandonar el Santuario y encomendar a la diosa a la generación siguiente, significaba por tanto que poco les quedaba a la mayoría de ellos que hacer de utilidad allí. De nuevo, las reacciones y opiniones fueron diversas aunque al final desembocarían, como ya sabían de antemano, en la misma decisión, solo que unos fueron más rápidos y resueltos que otros, desde luego, como siempre habían sido.

Así, algunos como el conocido bajo el nombre evidentemente falso de Máscara Mortal se largaron veloces en cuanto comprobaron que, realmente, no iba a haber represalia ninguna si decidían abandonar aquellas responsabilidades que antes fueron suyas. Decidiendo que haría a saber que cosas malsanas, el caballero de Cáncer no tuvo problema en dejar el lugar, cediendo de recuerdo a los que quedaban de la antes élite dorada una de sus sonrisas afiladas. Afrodita de Piscis pronto siguió sus pasos, más cínico desde que regresó de los infiernos pero siempre práctico, asegurándose antes de su ida sin vuelta de que su preciado jardín tuviera los cuidados necesarios y no fuera abandonado. 

Al igual que ocurrió con ellos a pesar de su muy diferente carácter y espíritu, el tan enorme como su propio corazón caballero de Tauro decidió, igualmente, que ya era momento de dejar el Santuario a la juventud venidera, siendo de los pocos que sí llevó a cabo una despedida amistosa para con el resto de sus antes compañeros de armas. Tan amable y alegre como sería siempre, que ni siquiera el infierno había conseguido quebrar su optimismo y alma noble, Aldebarán de Tauro les deseó suerte y cedió un amistoso apretón de manos para los restos rotos que quedaban de lo que fueron sus camaradas. 

A la fuga de este último, que trajo consigo un aumento sustancial y notable del ambiente deprimente que los gobernaba, la siguió la de Libra y Capricornio respectivamente. El primero porque, definitivamente, ya era demasiado viejo y estaba demasiado ajado como para continuar jugando a los soldaditos. Además, por suerte o desgracia, el llamado Viejo Maestro se había acostumbrado a vivir en libertad, ajeno al Santuario, sus normas y la rudeza de su forma de vida. No le costó demasiado trabajo ni esfuerzo hacerse a la marcha para regresar, por fin, a sus amados Cinco Picos, lugar donde seguramente moriría más pronto que tarde. 

Ahora, en cuanto a Capricornio, el aguante de Shura resultó sorprendente para Kanon. No solo soportó con una admirable estoicidad las inevitables miradas de reojo que Aioria le lanzaba de vez en cuando, afiladas y rencorosas, sino que, una vez la partida de este debió suponer un alivio para él, tuvo que cargar con la culpa de saber hasta el fin de sus días que había sido el ejecutor del también entonces inocente caballero de Sagitario, con quien además volvía a convivir. No obstante, muy diferente de su hermano, Aioros resulto un tipo compasivo y empático hasta la sinrazón, tratando de mil formas que Shura comprendiera que, contrariamente de lo que cualquiera pudiera pensar con mucho sentido, él no le guardaba ningún tipo de rencor y comprendía su cruel asesinato. 

Por desgracia, semejante despliegue de bondad más que aliviar la pesada carga que ya portaba el interior de Shura, no hizo otra cosa diferente de acentuarla hasta niveles que debieron hacérsele imposibles. Para, seguramente, evitar el suicidio repentino, Shura se esfumó del Santuario de aquella forma que Kanon ahora denominaba como "despedirse a  
la Shaka": desapareciendo de repente, no avisando ni diciendo nada a nadie y sin llevarse consigo prácticamente nada. 

Pobre Shura. Era un buen hombre. 

Quedaron el resto, pues, como rezagados que son demasiado flojos como para alcanzar a los más rápidos en una maratón, sabiendo que al final llegarán la misma meta solo que más tarde y con algo más de tiento. 

Y así, abandonados, permanecieron tan solo de trece que habían sido Milo de Escorpio, su al menos antes inseparable amigo Camus de Acuario, la sombra de lo que fue Saga, el reciente caballero de Géminis (es decir, Kanon), un confuso Aioros y el apacible Mu de Aries. El tiempo continuó pasando y ellos no parecían, todavía, dispuestos a marcharse de una forma tan tajante como sus antiguos compañeros de armas, que ya debían encontrarse asentados en algún lugar y formando nuevos hogares e, incluso, familias. No obstante, separarse de toda una forma de vida y romper totalmente los lazos que les unían a aquello que habían sido no resultaba tan fácil para todos, adoptando una rutina en el Santuario que les permitiera, durante un tiempo, descartar todo pensamiento de partida de la cabeza. 

Ellos no eran ellos, nunca aprendieron a tener una identidad propia y personal, una vida suya e independiente cuyo dueño solo fueran ellos mismos. Ellos eran el signo protector que el destino les había asegurado y marcado a fuego, eran guerreros, soldados que, aun con nombre, realmente no tenían otro motivo en la vida más que el que les fue encomendado desde chiquillos: proteger y obedecer a la diosa. En caso de que esta no se encuentre en su cuerpo mortal, proteger y obedecer al Patriarca. Eso era todo. Se acabó. 

No tenían otra cosa. 

Y algunos a pesar de todo parecía que, en lugar de haberse acostumbrado, ya habían vivido demasiado tiempo a su manera y bajo su propia cuenta y riesgo. 

Fue así que, cuando a Mu se le ofreció el puesto que anteriormente había ocupado con dignidad y mano sabia su antiguo maestro, este aceptó sin remilgos ni demasiadas dudas. 

A Kanon, sin embargo, si se le despertaron muchas. 

Si bien Mu siempre se le hizo un hombre agradable de buen corazón, de temperamento tranquilo y tremendamente compasivo, nunca le pareció la clase de persona que aceptaría un cargo de tal responsabilidad y magnitud sin oponer ninguna resistencia. Mu no era un guerrero, no uno como ellos. Sí, era enormemente fuerte, también era valiente, leal y de gran arrojo en la batalla pero, no obstante y le pesara a quien le pesara, nadie nunca se imaginó la vida de Mu girando en torno al arte de la guerra y los ejércitos. Era desde luego un hombre responsable de los suyos, un gran maestro, un cuidador y protector, mas no un líder. Para Kanon siempre fue el alma libre que no quería complicar su vida más allá de lo mínimo y necesario, deseoso constante por refugiarse en sus montañitas donde nadie lo molestara a no ser que necesitara de sus servicios como único reparador de armaduras. Un hombre como Mu nunca haría un trabajo como el del santo Patriarca como era debido. Se desinteresaría pronto y se aburriría, escapándose en cuanto se cansara (y pudiera hacerlo) allá donde nadie lo encontrara nunca ni molestase. 

Y como era de esperarse, parte de las predicciones de Kanon se hicieron realidad, quedando el papel de Mu de Aries y ahora sumo Sacerdote como una figura de autoridad falsa que, básicamente, se dedicaba a proteger a Atenea (si acaso algún enemigo se acercaba demasiado) y a solucionar asuntos de convivencia y pacificación, que se le daban mucho mejor que los de estrategia militar. En acto y hecho, en realidad, la única al mando era la propia diosa Atenea con la ayuda del ahora Kanon de Géminis para los temas militares, que se había convertido en su mano derecha y hombre de mayor confianza. No obstante, en caso de emergencia, aunque no supiese del todo ambos andaban seguros de que Mu, si no había más remedio, llevaría a cabo sus responsabilidades a la altura del título que se le había dado. Había que reconocer que, al menos, Mu quedaba bien como Patriarca. Era algo mínimo pero Kanon no estaba por la labor de desperdiciar los mínimos. 

Lástima que esa emergencia llegara a suceder, realmente, mucho antes de lo que esperaban. 

Por su parte, el santo dorado de Escorpio tuvo mejor suerte que el caballero de Aries. En cuanto pudo, se hizo con el cargo de mensajero y primer observador que le permitió viajar de un lado a otro del mundo (a veces de manera pausada y tranquila), haciendo de su papel en el Santuario algo disfrutable. A Milo de Escorpio siempre le gustaron tres cosas por encima de todas las demás presentes en el universo, y dos de ellas eran la guerra y viajar. La tercera, en cambio, se trataba del secreto mejor guardado de la historia, desconocido quizá en su totalidad incluso para él mismo. Como la primera de sus cosas favoritas le estaba, en gran parte, vedada, habiendo perdido enormemente su instinto cazador y menguado su agresividad junto con un ambiente que tampoco es que le obligara a recurrir a ello, Milo decidió adoptar el papel del viajero y deleitarse tanto con las grandes metrópolis como con los lugares más recónditos del planeta. Así, además, podía huir fácilmente y por largos periodos de tiempo del deprimente aura que se había instalado entre todos ellos, hombre activo y optimista como siempre había sido. 

Ciertamente, a Kanon le caía bien, y tuvo la suerte de que Milo era de aquellos pocos lo suficientemente duros como para soportar las desgracias pasadas de forma dinámica, práctica y sin demasiados histerismos. Congeniaron rápido y no tuvieron demasiados problemas para llevarse bien, habiendo sido el caballero de Géminis puesto a prueba y perdonado de manera directa por el primero hacía ya mucho tiempo. Eso era algo que agradecía sobre manera.

La gente clara y directa era, en definitiva, mucho más sencilla de tratar que la oculta e introvertida, como ocurría con Camus de Acuario. 

Si bien Kanon nunca tuvo nada en su contra, la personalidad de Camus parecía demasiado fría, escueta y confusa como para conseguir congeniar mínimamente con él, tomando al portador de Acuario por un ser de otro planeta en cuanto trataba de analizarlo un poco. Nunca sabía, ni siquiera a niveles escasos, que estaba pensando o si algo le había resultado correcto, incorrecto, triste o gracioso. 

Huidizo de la sociabilidad al igual que tremendamente responsable y rígido, Camus solo mantenía una relación cercana con Milo de Escorpio, amigos conocidos por todos sus antiguos compañeros de armas. No obstante, de un tiempo a aquella parte, se rumoreaba de ambos que habían tenido una acalorada discusión que acabó en griterío. La línea de rumores y cotilleos era rápida y llena de matices en el Santuario, no sabiendo nunca Kanon cual había sido el motivo real de aquel altercado que, fuera o no gran cosa, distanció la única amistad duradera y estable que se había dado entre los caballeros de oro. Aunque lentos por que (suponía Kanon) Milo era de orgullo desmedido y Camus demasiado cerrado como para decir nada, ambos con el tiempo parecieron recuperar parte de su relación cercana y amigable, no pudiendo ya, no obstante, compartir demasiado tiempo de camaradería entre sí debido a las responsabilidades que habían adoptado cada uno. 

En efecto, al igual que Milo, Camus no podía permanecer tranquilo sin hacer nada a pesar de su apariencia siempre impasible y glacial, convirtiéndose en una pieza clave como diplomático entre el Santuario y unos pueblos perdidos de Siberia cuya importancia Kanon no llegaba a comprender. 

Atenea, siempre pacificadora, deseaba concordia con todo aquello que pudiera suponer el estallido de una confrontación aunque esta no tuviera ninguna importancia. Adoradores de otros dioses y deidades, totalmente extraños y desconocidos para el resto del mundo, un ataque o revuelta de unas pequeñas tribus perdidas del rincón más inhóspito de Siberia no eran, en definitiva, gran cosa; pero ella no iba a desperdiciar las vidas de ningún ser aunque este fuera totalmente insignificante y sin poder real. Ferviente seguidor de la diosa que consideraba suprema, Kanon aceptó su voluntad y agachó su orgullosa cabeza, dejando a la muchacha cada vez más mujer hacerse cargo de la política como ella creía conveniente.

Como casi siempre, Atenea, diosa de la sabiduría, acertaba de pleno en asuntos que requirieran de su comprensión y estrategia, siendo la mejor decisión el encomendar al todavía santo de Acuario semejante tarea pacificadora. Una vez se llegó a un acuerdo y se estableció el orden por medio de la palabra, Camus regresó (tras una larga estadía) de un lugar perdido que nada tenía que ver con el mundo y las costumbres que ellos había conocido alguna vez. 

Y, sorprendentemente, Camus no volvió siendo exactamente la misma persona. 

Aunque a ojo vago nada hubiera cambiado, Kanon siempre fue un tipo perspicaz y observador, analizándolo como inquieto y puede que incluso hasta fascinado, ansioso, al menos tanto como alguien como él pudiera estar y mostrarse. No le sorprendió cuando pareció tremendamente dispuesto y colaborador cuando se le mencionó que, quizá, era buena idea regresar a aquel lugar perdido para aclarar algunos asuntos un tanto confusos del acuerdo tratado con aquellos pueblos siberianos. Más aún: por primera vez Kanon lo contempló, anonadado, levantar las cejas en un mínimo gesto de sorpresa agradable que apenas duró un segundo, aventurándose a soltar un corto discurso de aspecto fríamente razonado sobre lo beneficioso e importante que era aquello a pesar de que no era, ni mucho menos, algo imprescindible. 

Si hubiera sido otra persona, seguramente se hubiera largado canturreando con una sonrisa en la boca. 

En su segundo viaje, el antes santo dorado de Acuario dobló el tiempo que permaneció en aquel lugar, pareciendo que tenía un repertorio eterno de excusas inteligentes y bien buscadas, casi imposibles de rebatir, para no regresar todavía. Cuando, prácticamente, le obligaron a hacerlo para que informara y retornara al hogar sagrado, Camus de Acuario había dejado de ser, un poco más que antes, Camus de Acuario. Siempre, por supuesto, a ojo de buen observador. 

La tercera vez que marchó lo que dio como pretexto para que su partida fuera permitida se trató, sin duda, de una clara excusa, que ya debía haber agotado todas las buenas. Sin embargo, sabedora de todas las cosas (y más aún de las concernientes a temas semejantes), la diosa le dejó ir sin replica y pareciendo hasta divertida, no tardando ni un suspiro el antes santo de Acuario en desaparecer del corazón de Grecia. Su regreso, como Kanon también había adivinado, se demoró todavía más que la vez anterior, limitándose a quedarse por Atenas una escasa semana en donde tuvo la suerte de toparse con Milo y, así, poder ponerse al día. Sin embargo, lo que más convenció a Kanon de que Camus no pretendía convertir el Santuario y la casa de Acuario en su hogar definitivo fue que, sin contemplaciones, nombró a aquel chavalito ruso como su sucesor y le cedió la armadura dorada. 

Entonces volvió a marcharse. La curiosidad de Kanon sobre el tema comenzaba a hacerse cada vez mayor. 

Envalentonado, decidió preguntarle a Milo con quien (aunque no había tampoco mucho donde elegir) había hecho buenas migas. Aquel que había sido el orgulloso portador de la armadura de Escorpio no parecía, precisamente, contento con el tema. Más que decirle, le escupió con disgusto que él tampoco sabía demasiado, pero que la última vez Camus le habló de dioses extraños, costumbres dignas de bárbaros y salvajes y de una mujer. Cosa semejante no sería remarcable si acaso se tratara de otra persona pero, siendo Camus de quien se comentaba, Kanon en seguida ató cabos y adivinó lo que andaba ocurriendo con el aparentemente gélido, que quizá no lo fuera tanto, hombre de origen francés. 

Durante un par de años, el anteriormente conocido como Camus de Acuario regresó en ocasiones cada vez más esporádicas y distanciadas en el tiempo, terminando por abandonar las excusas y simplemente largarse a su ahora aún más amada Siberia sin dar explicaciones. 

Un día, simplemente, no volvió a regresar y ahí concluyó la estadía del antes santo de Acuario en el Santuario. Había más incentivos marchándose que quedándose, se dijo Kanon.  
Viéndose ya completa y totalmente sin su mejor y único amigo real, la partida del también antes conocido como Milo de Escorpio no fue una sorpresa para él, precisamente. Con malas y cortas explicaciones, que tampoco es que se las debiera a nadie, Milo duró tan solo dos meses más en el Santuario. No encontrando ya ningún motivo para quedarse, decidió largarse a recorrer el mundo y asentarse donde más le conviniera bajo su propia cuenta e independencia. Aunque su marcha no fue algo demasiado disfrutable para Kanon, ciertamente tampoco era él nadie como para sentirse con derecho de tratar de detener al antes santo y ahora viajero, deseándole suerte y adaptándose prontamente a la soledad. Le quedaba Atenea y sus deberes para con ella, motivo último y supremo con el que andaba llenando toda su nueva vida. 

De la antigua orden dorada, ya solo quedaban él mismo, Aioros y Saga.

O, al menos, algo que se parecía a Saga. 

Si diez años antes alguien se hubiera atrevido a decirle a Kanon que su hermano regresaría del mundo de los muertos no una vez, si no dos, y que además lo haría de aquella forma, sencillamente él se hubiera reído en su cara y, quizá si se veía con malos ánimos, le hubiera dado un puñetazo. Podría haber sido poseído durante mucho tiempo por un odio visceral y total hacia Saga, pero ello no significaba que no le respetara. Como enemigo, cierto, pero le respetaba y admiraba a su peligrosa manera, sabiéndolo un objetivo extraordinariamente difícil de derribar al completo. 

Sin embargo, el Saga que conoció en su niñez y adolescencia no era, desde luego, el tipo que había regresado de los infiernos por segunda vez consecutiva y de manera totalmente obligada. En lugar de duro, altivo y digno como siempre había sido o, al menos, había parecido ser, el todavía Saga de Géminis reapareció en la vida mortal como un gatito tembloroso y perdido por las calles durante el invierno. 

Demasiado cansado, con el alma destrozada y con la mente convertida en un desordenado batiburrillo de recuerdos que ya no sabía etiquetar correctamente, Saga abandonó su posición de liderazgo y pecho henchido de orgullo para mostrarse como se sentía realmente: asustado, confuso hasta la extenuación y tan culpable que mirarle resultaba doloroso. Le costó casi dos semanas hacerse a la idea de que había ocurrido realmente y cual era su identidad completa, no sabiendo como etiquetar aquellos recuerdos y acciones que podían corresponder bien a su supuesta cara amable, bien a la malvada o bien a la que había regresado por obra y gracia de Hades. Al final, se hizo una mezcla entre todas esas facetas para no acabar por tirarse a través de la ventana en un arrebato de desesperación, aceptando gran parte de sus malos pensamientos e impulsos desagradables. 

Si bien por propia naturaleza Kanon sabía de antemano que Saga no era un mal tipo, tampoco consistía en la perfección que había pretendido ser durante demasiado tiempo, pareciendo que conseguía formar un conglomerado más o menos ordenado entre tan numerosos y demasiados fuertes matices. El intento a Kanon se le hizo lo más saludable pero, por desgracia, lidiar con esa lucha constante que llevaba su hermano a cabo contra sí mismo fue, como debía haberse esperado, demasiado para un Saga que ya no era ni el brillante y bondadoso Saga de Géminis ni el temible y cruel usurpador del trono. Había dejado de ser nada conocido y, topándose con un tipo nuevo del que no sabía, en realidad, nada, asumiendo que se había estado manejando y boicoteando a si mismo durante toda su vida, Saga no tuvo problema alguno en ceder su puesto a su hermano gemelo apenas regresó por segunda vez. 

Ante su estado, que no pasaba desapercibido para nadie, ninguno se atrevió a oponerse a tal decisión.

Kanon se convirtió, pues, en el santo oficial de Géminis, primero como sustituto hasta que Saga recuperara el norte y, poco después, como definitivo. 

Sin embargo, Saga nunca se encontró a si mismo. 

Como un alma en penitencia, oscuro e indiferente al mundo, el antes orgulloso y líder nato caballero de Géminis no era apenas un ápice de lo que fue o, al menos, podía llegar a ser. Compartían casa y sin embargo era como vivir solo, pareciendo que el resto del universo le resultaba algo extraño y ajeno que nada tenía que ver consigo. Al principió lo achacó al momento pero, a medida que los días se convirtieron en meses, Kanon llegó incluso a preguntarse si acaso algo había salido mal en la resurrección de su hermano. Evidentemente y como debía haber esperado, esto último no era el problema, topándose con que su antes enemigo mortal no parecía ya en absoluto alguien digno de ser temido. Kanon estaba incluso dispuesto a apostar que, si le parara en medio del camino y le desvalijara, despojándolo de sus pertenencias, Saga no llegaría realmente a hacer nada ni oponer ningún tipo de resistencia real. 

Parecía que, en parte, seguía muerto. 

La fuerza absoluta y terrible de Saga de Géminis siempre supuso un enorme contraste con lo que guardaba por dentro, y Kanon lo sabía. Aunque no se conocieran lo suficiente (que ya no eran unos chavalillos si no unos hombres hechos y derechos) si había algo que Kanon sabía bien de Saga era la fragilidad de su interior. Su poderío externo, tan digno de terror, le daba seguridad para la guerra y la batalla pues era conocedor de una superioridad prácticamente constante. Sin embargo, el alma de Saga era delicada y de rotura fácil, cristalina y temerosa, haciendo de él alguien a nivel personal mucho más débil y maleable que su hermano Kanon. Viéndose por primera vez condenado a valerse de sí mismo en lugar de sus puños, el anterior caballero de Géminis se encontró con que no se conocía en absoluto y con que tenía un auténtico pánico a mostrar ni un ápice de aquella debilidad que, aunque no admitiera, él mismo había hecho patente de la peor manera posible. Temeroso, inevitablemente se encerró cuanto pudo, incapaz de huir de su propio interior y de interactuar plenamente con su alrededor. 

Y, si bien Kanon en un principio lo achacó a que todo estaba demasiado reciente, resultó que el paso del tiempo no cambió la situación hacia los derroteros que cualquiera hubiera esperado.

Al principio, seguro de sus pensamientos, Kanon consideró que algún día Saga reclamaría su vestidura sagrada. Llegó a conformar planes para lograr hacerse con la victoria futura, entreteniéndose y deleitándose con esa pequeña vuelta al pasado que, esta vez, se aseguraría que al menos no acabara de una forma tan trágica como en aquel tiempo. No obstante, los días transcurrían y Saga, para su sorpresa, no oponía resistencia alguna a que su hermano se consolidara como el santo oficial de Géminis. Llegó incluso a pensar que se trataba de algún truco, que por dentro su hermano, como antaño, también ocupaba su mente en maquinaciones que lo hicieran caer de su nuevo pedestal, pero nunca hizo acto alguno que diera a entender cosa semejante. 

Sabiéndose un traidor absoluto a su signo y vestidura sagrada, la culpa lo carcomió por dentro, notando Kanon que incluso le costaba observar el ropaje de batalla del que antes se consideró totalmente dueño y señor. Huyó de cualquier tipo de responsabilidad y se limitó a convivir bajo el mismo techo junto a Kanon porque tampoco tenía otro sitio a donde ir, transformándose por propia voluntad y autoimposición en la misma sombra que, durante muchos años, al menor de ellos le obligaron a ser.

Si no se marchó antes fue por que tampoco encontró la motivación suficiente. 

A veces, Kanon tenía ganas de golpearlo hasta reventarle la nariz, hacerlo despertar y recuperar al que fue su admirado enemigo y parte del anterior centro que fue su vida, pero jamás llegó a hacerlo. Tampoco podía asegurar que hubiera conseguido cualquier cosa, y Saga se condenó a sí mismo a la mayor nada que pudiera ser. A través de unos años comenzó a ausentarse del Santuario, pululando por las aldeas y pueblos cercanos donde parecía pasar tiempos mejores y ya nadie, si acaso es que habían podido conocerle, se acordaba de él. También le cogió el gusto a la bebida y al descuidarse, pareciendo a menudo que se estaba castigando. 

En un principio, nada de esto resultó demasiado alarmante para Kanon, que el alcohol podía ser una vía de escape rápida para ciertas cosas y ¡Por todos los diablos! algo corriente por fin. Sin embargo, en estado de embriaguez Saga se volvía un tanto desagradable y de enfado sencillo, sacando de dentro toda su amargura y malestar a base de pagarlo con el resto del mundo. Si bien no era el tipo de borracho violento que sale en algunos libros y películas, no es que el alcohol le sentara tampoco a las mil maravillas, haciéndolo generalmente antipático y verbalmente cruel. 

No obstante, no fue un problema demasiado serio, al menos en principio. A veces bebía, era cierto, pero no más de lo que lo hacía cualquier ciudadano medio. Era solo que, tratándose de Saga, resultaba un fenómeno extraño y como fuera de lugar. 

La vida de Saga se volvió anónima y sin nada remarcable por su propia voluntad y, al igual que ocurrió con Camus pero a su propia manera, comenzó a desaparecer del Santuario cada vez más a menudo. La vida que tenía dentro de aquel lugar sagrado debía resultarle mucho más insoportable que el formar una nueva fuera de sus muros, huyendo de sus problemas internos y anímicos en lugar de hacerles frente. Conoció a una mujer, también, una lo suficientemente suicida como para enamorarse de él y soportar la carga que suponía tratar de recomponer los pedazos que quedaban de lo que no hacía tanto tiempo (aunque pareciera una eternidad) había sido el valeroso y admiradísimo Saga de Géminis. Kanon siempre se preguntó si acaso Delia no tenía una vena de masoquismo sentimental oculta bajo su aparente normalidad, sorprendiéndose cuando observó que aquella mujer era capaz de soportar las idas y venidas de su inestable hermano durante demasiado tiempo. 

O las de él mismo pero, eso, era otra historia que no tenía ganas de rememorar. 

Al final, Saga se marchó del Santuario bastante más tarde que sus compañeros, Mu se quedó como buen Patriarca que era ahora y Aioros, el pobre, que poco entendía ya de la situación actual, se dedicó a la preparación de los jóvenes aprendices. Kanon en cambio permaneció en su puesto y lugar, aceptando el camino de la guerra con más alegría y motivación que tedio. De vez en cuando, si tenía tiempo y permiso, trataba de comunicarse con Saga porque quería ser un hombre medianamente correcto por y para su diosa y porque tampoco es que tuviera mucho más, sintiéndose medianamente aliviado de saber que tenía una familia por muy pequeña y disfuncional que esta fuera. Lo visitó algunas veces y pudo conocer a Delia, notándose a si mismo un tanto tranquilo por saber que alguien parecía dispuesto a tirar de su gemelo hacia la poca normalidad que pudiera conseguir. 

Sin embargo, la inestable tranquilidad que se respiraba en aquella tierra no podía ser eterna, estallando la guerra contra Ares siete años después de su resurrección. 

Dios irascible y de temperamento maligno, en cuanto se vio con el poder suficiente como para lanzarse a una nueva y agradable (al menos para él mismo y los suyos) batalla, no se demoró demasiado en tratar de alcanzar el control. Su motivación seguramente no fuera otra más que la de la misma contienda, comenzando a sumir la tierra en un caos violento que pronto se acrecentaría y terminaría por poseerlo todo si no se le detenía rápido. Conflictos en un principio pequeños estallaron por diversos lugares del mundo, transformándose poco a poco en guerras civiles y discordias que acababan en desgracia. 

Atenea, como era de esperar, no lo pudo consentir y entonces se lanzaron a detener los planes del dios siniestro. 

Durante cinco eternos años se alargó una batalla demasiado salvaje y dura como para ser superada por los corazones más jóvenes, perdiendo los dos bandos a muchos grandes hombres. Sin embargo, la guerra no parecía dispuesta a concluirse y en su primera etapa se convirtió en una de desgaste, pareciendo que aquello no acabaría hasta que alguno de los dos dioses hubiera perdido tantos hombres como para retirarse y darse por vencido. Con el corazón destrozado, Atenea, siempre bondadosa y amante de los suyos, se esforzó al máximo junto con Kanon y el ahora Patriarca Mu para llevar a cabo algún tipo de estrategia que supusiera un paso adelante en el camino hacia la victoria. 

Por primera vez, en el ya tercer enfrentamiento que tuvieron contra los ejércitos del dios Ares la batalla cobró un sentido y tenía un objetivo, mejorando los ánimos de las tropas pertenecientes a la diosa de la guerra justa y la sabiduría. Kanon no sabía si fue la nueva motivación que les renovó las fuerzas o, en efecto, la astucia de su señora, pero el hecho fue que, también por primera vez, ganaron aquel enfrentamiento sin tan numerosas bajas. Además, las vidas perdidas en aquel evento no fueron, al menos, en vano y sin sentido, sacrificándose algunos para que sus compañeros en pie consiguieran cumplir el objetivo marcado. Aunque Kanon, en aquella batalla, perdió un ojo y quedó condenado a usar un parche el resto de su vida, la verdad era que mejor andar tuerto y vivo que no entero y de nuevo muerto. 

Ciertamente, ahora que lo pensaba, su aspecto físico había perdido gran parte de la pureza anterior y, tantos años de violencia, comenzaban a pasar factura a través de su piel y rostro. No obstante, la belleza nunca había sido una de sus motivaciones principales. 

¿Cuántas veces ya había recibido el impacto de un ataque enemigo? Incontables... ¿Cuántas había sido herido de gravedad? Numerosas... ¿Cuántas veces ya había estado al borde de la muerte? En realidad, muy pocas. Kanon siempre contaría con el lujo de ser demasiado fuerte como para ponérselo fácil a quien pretendiera acabar con él. 

¿Cuántas guerras y batallas había vivido? ¿Cuántos muertos iban ya? ¿Cuántos había matado él mismo? 

¿Por qué motivo, además? 

Por Atenea. 

Toda su existencia era por Atenea. 

-¡Comandante!- El grito de aquel muchachito envuelto en plata trajo consigo la realidad, pareciendo que de repente despertaba de un sueño que había resultado extrañamente apacible. A regañadientes, sus sentidos regresaron para centrarse paulatinamente en cuanto ocurría a su alrededor, topándose con un ambiente peligroso y terrible donde reinaba el barro, el olor de la carne muerta mezclado con el de la lluvia, el ruido de la violencia y la sangre. 

En sus jóvenes brazos se encontraba, todavía, el cuerpo de su diosa amada, inerte. 

Ahora no solo el ambiente estaba podrido, sino también el mundo completo en toda su extensión. 

Entonces los oídos de Kanon terminaron de despertarse. 

-¡Al suelo, chico!- Bramó en cuanto reconoció fácilmente el silbido de algún cosmos poderoso y cercano, lanzándose sobre el muchacho que apenas había podido acertar a analizar mínimamente sus palabras. Sin pedir permiso y como una exhalación, Kanon rodó por el barro hasta dar con el joven de plata, agarrando su pescuezo delgado para tirar con fuerza y sin cuidado hasta posicionarlo, como pudo debido al cadáver que aún sostenía, boca abajo sobre el suelo embarrado y sucio. 

Se hizo un inquietante silencio, apretó la nuca del muchacho contra la tierra y esperó. 

El impacto no se demoró, estampándose el ataque que habían evadido por los pelos con una explosión ensordecedora justo a sus espaldas, ahora extendidas sobre el suelo. No obstante no acabaron del todo ilesos, estrellándose un escombro que había salido despedido de la zona cercana contra la coronilla del santo de Géminis. Ante la evidencia de que, si acaso, su comandante se hubiera demorado un solo segundo más semejante poder les hubiera acertado de lleno en plena cabeza y, desde luego, volado la misma, el muchacho dejó escapar un grito que trató de ahogar por puro instinto. 

-¡Vamos, niño!- Pero no tenía tiempo de recomponerse, dando un respingo extraño el chiquillo en cuanto notó una mano fuerte tirando de su antebrazo con urgencia, obligándolo a incorporarse. Demasiado poco curtido en la guerra como para salir física y mentalmente airoso de todo aquello, levantarlo resultó una tarea mucho más ardua y lenta de lo que Kanon había esperado, maldiciendo por dentro mientras sentía su cabeza palpitando por el impacto que, aunque de poca gravedad, resultaba molesto como mil demonios. La sangre comenzó a fluir de la herida reciente con copiosidad, dificultándole un tanto la visión del ojo que aún le quedaba. -Mierda... -Murmuró para sí mismo, teniendo que abandonar por un instante el esfuerzo de incorporar a un muchachito que, temblorosamente, por fin se decidía a reaccionar un mínimo y levantarse. Viéndose con al menos una de sus manos libres, Kanon de Géminis, comandante de los ejércitos de la ahora fallecida Atenea, pudo pasarse el dorso de sus dedos a través de la sangre y así limpiar su ojo bueno. -¡No te quedes ahí parado, estúpido, vamos!- Volvió a urgirle, comenzando a ser poseído por el instinto de supervivencia y el temor de saber que consistían en un blanco demasiado fácil. 

Torpemente, con las piernas temblorosas y aún aferrado al cuerpo sin vida de la Atenea mortal, el jovencito se incorporó sobre sus todavía pequeños pies. 

Y Kanon, que a sus cuarenta años ya no era precisamente un chiquillo, no pudo evitar maldecir el que comenzaran a vivir tales desgracias desde tan jóvenes. Ahora que había sobrepasado la cuarta década, a sus ojos, hecho semejante carecía de todo sentido y practicidad, viendo al muchacho aún más niño que hombre como la presa facil que era en realidad. Entrenarlos y prepararlos desde críos para afrontar una vida demasiado dura era una cosa muy distinta a, directamente, lanzarlos a batallas como la presente cual carnaza para perros mucho más grandes y fieros que ellos. 

No obstante, tampoco es que pudieran contar con mucho más en aquel preciso momento. Además, las normas y razones de Atenea siempre debían ser acertadas y se apoyaban sobre motivos que ellos, pobres mortales y servidores, no soñarían ni comprender. 

Las normas y razones de Atenea, la diosa muerta. 

Atenea había muerto. Era un hecho más que comprobado ya. 

-¡¿Pero a qué mierdas estás esperando, niño?!- Y quizá fue el instinto de conservación propio de su mente pero, Kanon, no pudo evitar centrar toda su atención en salvar la vida de aquel muchacho que traumado y confuso aferraba el cuerpo de su diosa, todo cubierto por una mezcla de barro y la sangre santa de la señora mencionada. Ambos sucios de semejante amalgama macabra y empapados hasta el tuétano de los huesos, Kanon propino sobre el antebrazo del joven de plata un golpe lo suficientemente duro como para hacerlo reaccionar. Alarmado y pendiente de su alrededor, envueltos por los gritos de guerra y dolor, el caballero de Géminis envestido en su sagrada armadura observó con una mirada fugaz como las tropas enemigas comenzaban a acercarse demasiado. Eran un blanco sumamente fácil. 

Aquel silbido conocido que apenas unos segundos antes había alarmado sus sentidos volvió a hacer aparición. 

-¡No puedes quedarte aquí! ¡Es más, ¿Qué carajos hace alguien como tú en primera línea?!- Gritó, tanto por la alarma como por la necesidad de hacerse oír entre todo ese estruendo, agarrando sin demora el antebrazo fibroso y sucio para tirar de él. Este era uno de los problemas de empeñarse en llevar niños a la guerra, y la lista no hacía más que aumentar. El muchacho, a pesar de la urgencia, no parecía aún haber regresado a la realidad, sumido en un extraño estado lloroso de incredulidad y confusión. Ante el tirón, en lugar de responder con el movimiento correcto afianzó su agarre sobre el cuerpo muerto, negándose a dejarla ir a pesar de que ya no tenía ningún sentido. 

Moriría pronto, Kanon lo sabía. 

Lo sabía, pero tampoco podía dejarlo ahí. 

-¡¿Qué cojones esperas?!- Desesperado, que Kanon ya juraba que acabaría por echarse a llorar él también de la maldita frustración, el santo dorado de Géminis decidió actuar de la forma más cortante posible, propinando al muchacho un empujón violento que le hizo dar un traspiés. El movimiento brusco causó que el agarre de uno de sus brazos sobre el cuerpo fallara, haciendo que la parte inferior se diera contra el barro y produjera un ruido sordo y mojado. -¡Déjala!- Le ordenó, notando como su interior se rompía en mil pedazos al escuchar salir de si mismo un mandato como ese. El dolor fue tal que no pudo evitar tragar saliva notablemente, cambiando su expresión alarmada por una de desagradable estupefacción. 

Sin embargo, Kanon había aprendido desde hacía tiempo que derrumbarse no era una opción. Mucho menos frente aquellos que estaban bajo sus ordenes y cuidado.

-¡P-pero ella... - Dijo tartamudeando el joven santo de plata con una mirada todavía algo perdida, aferrándose a la ilusión falsa de que, quizá, aún pudiera darse un milagro repentino. 

-¡Déjala!- El dolor desapareció para dejar paso de nuevo a la urgencia, el miedo y la desesperación, agarrando la nuca del muchacho con fuerza para zarandearlo violentamente de un lado a otro en un intento nervioso de hacerlo despertar. -¡Ella está muerta!- Afirmar aquello, y más de su propia boca, fue como ser atravesado por un cuchillo al rojo vivo que, sádico, se revuelve entre las entrañas con deleite. Sin embargo, no había tiempo para tales sufrimientos. -¡Ella está muerta y tú estás vivo!- Le gritó sin compasión, haciendo que el chico aguantara lo que debería ser, sin duda, un sollozo o similar. -¡¿Lo entiendes?!- Temblorosamente y a pesar de no parecer muy convencido, el muchacho asintió tenso y como pudo bajo el agarre fuerte de Kanon. -¡Entonces déjala y corre hacia... - Tuvo que pensar un segundo. - ... hacia las tropas de Virgo, en la retaguardia!- Shun siempre tuvo un corazón grande y no lo dejaría a su suerte. Era lo único que Kanon podía hacer por aquel muchachito. 

Pareciendo que se desprendía de una parte de su propio cuerpo finalmente la dejó caer sobre el suelo embarrado, despertando del ensueño doloroso y de pesadilla para obedecer la orden que se le había dado, todo mojado y cubierto por la suciedad y la sangre de su única señora y motivo de su existencia.

El chico de plata salió como una centella hacia los santos que habían sido puestos bajo las ordenes del (ya no tan reciente) caballero de Virgo, dejando como recuerdo el cadáver de una joven mujer que, aún después de muerta y sucia, aún parecía hermosa. Kanon la vio caer ensimismado, observando como se hacía añicos todo aquello a lo que había dedicado su vida desde que se tomó la molestia de reflexionar y absorber lo suficiente de su bonita filosofía. 

Entonces regresó aquel vacío que, apenas cuando tendría la misma edad que aquel muchachito de plata cuya vida acababa de salvar temporalmente, se hizo insoportable hasta el punto de la locura. Fue en ese momento en el que comenzó su espiral hacia la autodestrucción, cuando deseaba llevarse consigo cuanto se le pusiera por delante hasta considerarse satisfecho. Y todo por llenarse de algo.

Kanon sintió que regresaba a la nada más absoluta. 

A partir de aquel punto, los recuerdos quedaban borrosos e informes, como si hubiera sido poseído por algún espíritu absurdo y cargado de resentimiento, del odio más visceral y absoluto. Solo supo que se lanzó hacia el enemigo prácticamente en un ataque suicida sin mediar, ni un ápice, cuales podrían ser las consecuencias y ni siquiera si sería capaz de salir vivo de aquel tercer infierno terrenal que le había tocado soportar, una vez más. Supo que mató a muchos y se llevó demasiados golpes, que no pudo acercarse al asqueroso dios que había asesinado aquello que lo hacía ser algo bueno y que, a diferencia de como solía ocurrir, estuvo a punto de morir. Entonces perdió un brazo, alguien que debía ser tan suicida como él se las ingenió para salvarle la vida y le retiraron lo más deprisa que pudieron del campo de batalla, evitando que muriera desangrado. 

Despertó casi tres días después, encamado y dolorido, pareciendo que cada centímetro de su cuerpo allá donde se atreviera a mirar estaba cubierto de vendas a la vez que faltaba un importante trozo del mismo. Fue así que, básicamente, no lo mandaron a casa de cabeza por que no tenía realmente una que no fuera el propio Santuario, retirándolo del combate a pesar de sus quejas y razonamientos ingeniosos, pero de engaño reconocible. 

Ante una diosa muerta y una guerra cuya victoria no parecía cercana ni sencilla, que demasiados guerreros habían fallecido ya hasta el punto de convertir las tropas de ambas deidades en algo incluso decadente, Mu decidió que Kanon no se encontraba en condiciones de participar por más tiempo activa y útilmente en una contienda como aquella. Doce años de servicio leal (de los cuales, cinco habían sido de guerra total) eran mas que suficientes y, le pesara o no, es diferente ser tuerto a ser, además, manco. Todo ello sumándole a que Kanon no era ya precisamente un jovencito que se encontrara en el esplendor de su vitalidad y fuerza. 

A sus ojos, había sido ya suficiente para él y para tres más.

Era hora de que se retirara y abrir paso al futuro. 

Condenado, por primera vez en su vida, a la paz absoluta y obligado a permanecer fuera del conflicto bélico, durante los primeros meses pensó que acabaría por volverse loco tal y como le había ocurrido, hace ya mucho tiempo, a su hermano gemelo. Temió incluso que se tratara de un rasgo genético inevitable esperando latente en su cabeza para estallar en el momento adecuado, razonando preocupado que, en efecto, no había mejor momento que aquel: su diosa había muerto y con ella el sentido de todo lo que él mismo era, había visto ya incontables escenas de dolor y soportado demasiadas tragedias y había perdido el ojo y el brazo derecho. No queriendo ver como su comandante era mutilado poco a poco por sus enemigos, Kanon sabía que él mismo hubiera tomado la misma decisión del retiro militar si se encontrara en una posición como la del santo Patriarca. Además, su estado de ánimo no era precisamente el adecuado, incapaz de sobrellevar la pérdida de la diosa justa de una forma que lo hiciera apto para el trabajo en equipo y el cargo de líder que pesaba sobre sus espaldas. Sería un héroe para todos los habitantes del Santuario, borrándose al completo su imagen antigua de malévolo y traicionero, de engañador de dioses, para pasar a ser una figura de admiración que haría temblar a los miembros más jóvenes de las tropas del contrario. Kanon entendía que, objetivamente, la situación no pintaba nada mal y que dejarlo descansar por fin parecía, desde esa fría perspectiva, un acto de agradecimiento más que un deseo por apartarlo del camino.

Pero Kanon, por desgracia, no podía ser objetivo en absoluto. No sumido en semejante tesitura. 

Hombre de guerra como era, de constantes maquinaciones y necesidad de conflictos y dificultades, el abandonarlo a una impuesta situación de paz y tranquilidad no deseadas consistía en el abono perfecto para una mente empeñada en rebuscar entre los escombros por un poco de oro. Una mente como la suya. 

Y Kanon terminó por lanzarse, de nuevo, a la caza por reencontrarse con ese algo que le hiciera abandonar la nada.


	2. Capítulo 1: "Nosotros tenemos mentes complicadas"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Nuevo capítulo!  
> Es muy (muuuuy mucho) largo, pero no me atrevía a dividirlo en dos. Espero que lo disfrutéis y lo paséis bien leyendo.  
> Muchas gracias por vuestro tiempo y montones de besos y abrazos para todos.

 

**Capítulo 1: "Nosotros tenemos mentes complicadas"**

 

 

Hace mucho, mucho tiempo, cuenta la leyenda que una joven llamada Ademia vivía con su buena madre en una casita a las afueras de aquel pueblo perdido de Grecia. Bendecida con una belleza sin par, la muchacha Ademia no solo había recibido de los dioses el don de la apariencia seductora, sino también un carácter amable y de fácil aprecio. Aunque más pobres que ricas, tanto la joven como su madre habían cosechado la capacidad de ser felices a pesar de las circunstancias, aceptando su humilde situación económica con buen talante y gran optimismo. Así, como la madre de Ademia era mayor y andaba delicada de salud, la muchacha debía procurar gran parte del sustento, dedicándose junto con su querida progenitora a la fabricación y venta de jabones de hierbas y demás cosméticos naturales. Como por aquellos lugares semejantes cosas no eran fáciles de conseguir, dentro de su ajustada situación el día a día no iba tan mal para las dos mujeres, saliendo adelante con una sonrisa como siempre habían hecho.

Un día de mal tiempo en el que una enorme tormenta asoló la zona, un carruaje envestido en enormes galas se vio obligado a detenerse en medio del camino que rodeaba aquella humilde y pequeña aldea. Con caballos blancos como la luna con riendas de cuero negro y brillante, casi que parecía pulido, de oro las ruedas y de madera lacada la estructura, el vehículo resbaló en la curva debido al temporal y al suelo embarrado. Así, una de sus ruedas doradas se desencajó, obligando tanto al cochero como a los ocupantes del carro a pararse en medio del camino debido a que, tal y como estaban, no podían seguir adelante. Los preciosos caballos relinchaban y se meneaban inquietos, como si estuvieran molestos de ver como su hermosa planta comenzaba a ensuciarse y empaparse por la lluvia y la tierra mojada. El cochero, al igual que sus caballos, bufaba en busca de una rápida solución que reparara el carruaje accidentado, mas no la encontró.

Viéndose sin nada más que poder hacer, el cochero le indicó tanto a su señor como a los dos sirvientes que le acompañaban que, si bien una reparación era posible, no podía ser inmediata y pocas opciones les quedaban. El hombre importante que se encontraba en el interior le ordenó ir en busca de ayuda y traerla de inmediato a lo que el cochero, que era muy obediente y diligente, obedeció de inmediato. Guiado por las lucecitas del humilde pueblo llegó hasta él, contándole a sus gentes lo que había pasado más el aliciente de que su señor, que era muy rico, seguramente pagaría una jugosa recompensa a quien le fuera útil y amable.  
Animados, los habitantes llegaron velozmente y preparados, cargados de herramientas y capas que cubrieran a los recien llegados una vez descendieran de su carruaje.

Cuando estuvieron frente a este, abrióse la puerta y del interior descendió un noble y galante caballero, de rostro apuesto y cuerpo atlético cubierto por un elegante traje de viaje junto con sus dos sirvientes. Amablemente agradeció la preocupación de los lugareños así como pidió su ayuda, admirando todos en un santiamén al recién llegado tanto por sus modales exquisitos como por su planta y fortuna evidente.

"Debe ser usted un príncipe ¡O incluso más! ¡Debe ser usted un rey!" le dijeron los lugareños, extasiados por el pequeño milagro que, parecía, estaba sucediendo en aquel preciso instante.

"En efecto" rió el engalanado señor con una amplia y profunda carcajada, logrando que todos bajaran la cabeza en un gesto de respetuosa reverencia. "Uno de un reino muy, muy lejano que anda de camino para visitar a otro rey."

Admirados ante tal confirmación, los habitantes de la aldea ayudaron en todo lo posible, indicando el herrero que tardaría al menos una semana en arreglar aquella rueda descarriada. Así, el rey extranjero junto a sus tres hombres fueron acogidos alegremente en la humilde aldea, peleándose entre ellos por ver quien le ofrecía su mejor hospitalidad con la esperanza de que recordara su buen trato y fueran así recompensados. Cuando terminaron la cena y era hora de acostarse, llenos y satisfechos gracias a la amabilidad de los pueblerinos, el rey pidió con educación si podía acaso tomar un baño, topándose con que ninguno poseía, en aquel momento, los productos necesarios para uno digno de un rey como ese.  
Rápidos y sin demora le comentaron sobre la joven Ademia y su madre, dirigiéndose todos hacia su casita porque todos querían agradar a aquel rey por igual.

"¡Abre, niña Ademia, que es urgente!" Apremiaron sus vecinos aporreando la puerta, haciendo que la muchacha despertara de su sueño nocturno. Curiosa, se colocó la bata y abrió la puerta, topándose con los habitantes del pueblo junto a un hermoso y apuesto caballero.

Ante tal belleza como la de Ademia el lejano rey no pudo contener su agradable asombro, olvidándose por completo de lo que había venido a hacer en realidad y colmando a la muchacha de halagos y galantes atenciones. Le confesó su amor que, aunque repentino, dijo ser verdadero, prometiendola que volvería al día siguiente. Y así fue.

Durante cuatro días la visitó desde la mañana hasta la noche, ganándose su joven corazón velozmente y haciendo las delicias de su madre, que no podía creer que fueran tan afortunadas. Al quinto día, le prometió hacerla su esposa una vez concluyera la semana, a lo que Ademia respondió que por supuesto que sí. Aunque estaba muy enamorada y no se hubiera, igualmente, negado, Ademia era sin embargo una muchacha ingeniosa, pidiéndole a cambio de su mano las mayores facilidades y riquezas para ella y su madre, que nunca las había podido tener. Sin demora el galante rey respondió afirmativamente, prometiendola no solo riquezas, sino también los mejores médicos de la corte junto con una vida de lujos y realeza para ella misma.

No obstante, si bien era un hombre generoso, el lejano rey tampoco era ningún tonto, reclamando que para que el trato fuera justo ella debía yacer con él al séptimo día de su estadía en aquella aldea donde, decía, había por fin encontrado el amor verdadero.

Y, pensándolo mucho, al final Ademia asumió que así el pacto era igualitario y ambas partes sacaban una recompensa provechosa, ilusionada con el futuro brillante que esperaba para ella y su madre apenas a la vuelta de la esquina.

Así fue como Ademia cumplió sin remilgos su parte del trato al séptimo día pues amaba a ese hombre y, además, apenas prontísimo sería su marido, decidiendo que no había maldad alguna en yacer con quien se desposaría cuanto antes.

Sin embargo, al día siguiente él lejano rey ya no estaba, habiéndose esfumado mientras ella dormía y marchándose hacia quien sabe donde como alma que lleva el diablo una vez su carruaje estuvo reparado. Habiendo sido Ademia deshonrada y engañada, semejante traición y falta venida de un hombre que consideraba amable y de buenas intenciones fue demasiado para la salud de la buena madre, que falleció poco después.

Así, abandonada, ahora impura y con el corazón roto, llorando amargas lágrimas agrió su carácter y arrugó su alma la joven Ademia, haciendo un pacto con los demonios que la permitiera adquirir las artes oscuras que solo las mujeres igual de oscuras conocen. De esa forma, se dice que se convirtió en un ser eterno y demoníaco que ni es de este mundo ni del otro, apareciéndose por las noches bajo los techos donde vivan hombres traicioneros. Con su encanto, belleza y poderes los seduce, arrancándoles después el corazón para llevarlo hasta las tierras que rodean su antigua casita. Allí, hace un agujero en el suelo y los entierra con un conjuro, creciendo un abeto que encierra el alma de aquel a quien pertenecía el corazón correspondiente para que no puedan escapar.

Eso es lo que se cuenta.

Ahora bien, como es sabido, una cosa son las historias y leyendas propias de cada lugar y otra muy distinta es la realidad cruda y auténtica, menos romántica pero desde luego totalmente confiable.

En verdad, el anterior dueño de aquella cabaña no había sido nada parecido a una mágica mujer que pactaba con demonios sino, más bien, un tipo barbudo y borracho a quien no le gustaba demasiado la compañía, habiéndola reparado él mismo con sus propias manos y haciendo que el precio ascendiera algo más. Si bien nunca había sido impagable, el hecho de que estuviera rodeada de abetos la hacía algo más cara de lo que, a sus ojos, valía en realidad, observando sin poder evitarlo con algo de desconfianza la estructura de madera pequeña y ya un poco carcomida por la humedad. Los segundos y últimos propietarios que conocía de aquella vivienda habían sido un matrimonio que no quería, tampoco, recibir demasiadas visitas ni molestias vecinales, yéndose al sitio más perdido de un pueblito diminuto y olvidado que ya estaba, de por si, perdido.

Un tanto curioso, que hacía mucho que no pisaba aquel lugar, Kanon analizó la pequeña e inútil valla endeble que rodeaba lo que fue el jardín, comprobando con extrañeza que las antes cuidadas plantas decorativas y los geranios habían desaparecido. En su lugar, Kanon solo se topó con los restos secos devorados por la maleza, examinando el paisaje como un tanto triste y desolado. Era evidente que aquellas plantas habían sido descuidadas demasiado tiempo como para ser recuperables, observando que donde antes había un pequeño rosal ahora había una buena cantidad de trastos y unas cuantas herramientas para cortar la madera, tiradas por ahí. Supuso que sería para los abetos que rodeaban la zona, saludables y lozanos, haciendo un enorme contraste con la casita destartalada y sus deprimentes dominios.

Al otro lado, aparcada frente a la triste vallita, se encontraba una furgoneta blanca y vieja que, seguramente, habrían adquirido de segunda mano por un precio bajo.

Su confusión, mientras se dirigía hacia la entrada, no podía más que aumentar.

A Delia siempre le gustaron sus plantas y los lugares con historias extrañas, cosa que afianzaba las sospechas de Kanon de que ella, en el fondo, era tan extraña y descarriada como su hermano. Esto aclararía muchas cosas y solucionaría grandes conflictos internos pero, recurrir a algo así con el fin de librarse de su propia responsabilidad, no era precisamente maduro ni algo demasiado digno.

Tratando de disipar esos pensamientos, que se trataba del momento menos adecuado para sumergirse en ellos, Kanon finalmente llamó a la puerta de madera que chirrió peligrosamente. Había que darle un repaso a toda la propiedad, se dijo, dando una mirada de reconocimiento al lugar con aumentada extrañeza mientras esperaba.

Pero nadie abrió.

Llamó otra vez y volvió a esperar.

Misma respuesta.

Al final, tras una tercera vez, tuvo la brillante idea de empujar la puerta, topándose con que se encontraba abierta. Realmente, no le sorprendió y se sintió un tanto estúpido por no haber caído con anterioridad, sabedor de que en lugares como ese no solía ser necesaria tanta seguridad y, mucho menos, si tienes al antiguo Saga de Géminis viviendo bajo el mismo techo. Al fin y al cabo, podrían estar ajados y cansados, podrían hasta ser ya viejos para el camino del guerrero pero, sin embargo, seguían encontrándose por encima de la población si se trataba de fuerza. Un ataque sobrenatural tampoco era muy de temer por aquellos lugares perdidos.

Como quien entra por su casa (que Kanon siempre sería descarado por naturaleza), finalmente el obligadamente retirado santo de Atenea se internó en la diminuta cabaña, encendiendo la luz en el proceso para toparse con un ambiente aún más desolador que el propio jardín.

Con los ojos como platos por la sorpresa, analizó la estancia pequeña consistente en una única habitación que hacía tanto de salón como de habitación y cocina, solo habiendo una puerta que daba con el cuarto de baño. No obstante, la pequeñez de dimensiones no fue lo que lo dejó estupefacto si no el estado en el que se encontraba, recordándola siempre tan ordenada y acogedora. Papeles sin ningún sentido y periódicos viejos decoraban las mesas y de más superficies, todo ello aderezado con algún vaso o plato sin lavar tirado por ahí. En el suelo, algunas prendas de ropa ocupaban la estancia como una alfombra de mal gusto, y se notaba que no se habían dignado a pasarle una escoba en semanas.

No tan sorprendido se quedó cuando, siguiendo el rastro de cervezas vacías, sus ojos dieron con la cama ocupada, sin duda, por quien era su hermano.

tragándose un suspiro puso los ojos en blanco, dirigiéndose hacia el hombre que permanecía profundamente dormido sobre el colchón.

-Saga.- Dijo con tono resignado, no consiguiendo todavía respuesta alguna por parte del mayor de ambos. -Saga, despierta, anda.- Repitió, pinchando con un dedo el hombro de su hermano durmiente que permanecía tapado hasta arriba por las sabanas, demasiado deshechas como para que hubieran sido colocadas antes ese mismo día. Al ver que solo recibía un murmullo quejumbroso, Kanon chasqueó la lengua con puro fastidio. -Saga, joder, despiértate de una puta vez.- Dijo agarrandolo del antebrazo para zarandearlo, observando satisfecho que cumplía, por fin, su cometido.

Padeciendo de lo que, sin duda, era una buena jaqueca, Saga medio abrió los ojos mientras gruñía quejumbroso.

-¿Qué?- Dijo semi dormido todavía con la voz pastosa y algo más ronca de lo habitual, revolviéndose un tanto sobre la cama para después estirarse perezosamente. Siempre tuvo el sueño pesado y, con la ayuda del alcohol, podía hacerse muy difícil de espabilar.

-Son las tres de la tarde, Saga.- Le recriminó Kanon, disfrutando secretamente de verle sufrir los estragos de la resaca y el despertar repentino y desagradable.

-Oh... - Respondió, incorporándose un tanto sobre sus codos. -¿Kanon?- Preguntó confuso, dirigiendo una mirada somnolienta y ceñuda, sensible a la luz todavía, a su hermano gemelo. Una vez se percató de que, en efecto, se trataba de quien creía y no de un mal sueño, Saga cerró los ojos con fuerza y fastidio total. -Oh... - Volvió a exclamar con una connotación de molestia, regresando a tirarse sobre el colchón para después taparse con las mantas hasta arriba y hacerse un ovillo defensivo.

-¡Ah, no, no!- Sin embargo, Kanon ya estaba preparado para respuesta esquiva semejante, zarandeándolo con firmeza una vez más. -Ni se te ocurra, Saga ¿Qué tienes, cinco años?- Se rió jocosamente, viendo el patético y vago intento de su hermano por huir de su presencia.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo.- Parecía que hablaba más para si mismo que para el otro, cerrando los ojos con una mueca de paciente resignación mientras se incorporaba, al fin, sentado sobre la cama. Respiró hondo, volvió a desperezarse y permaneció en silencio, sabiendo Kanon ya de antemano que Saga tendría, sin duda, un lento y torpe despertar. -Hola, Kanon, cuanto tiempo sin verte.- Dijo aparentemente más tranquilo y recompuesto, adoptando un tono monocorde que no diera lugar a las burlas y bromas de su gemelo. Le dolía demasiado la cabeza como para aguantarlo.

Cuando se miraron a los ojos de nuevo después de tanto tiempo, ambos no pudieron evitar analizarse mutuamente con sorpresa mal ocultada. Habían pasado, al menos, cinco años desde la ultima vez que tuvieron un encuentro como ese, comprobando como las diferencias entre ellos eran más notables y evidentes que nunca. Mientras que Kanon solo tenía uno de sus ojos, la mirada de este resultaba brillante y decidida, abierta y al acecho de su alrededor, como si un fuego pequeño anduviera detrás esperando ser avivado. Los ojos de Saga, en cambio, habían perdido la dura firmeza que los caracterizó hacía ya demasiado tiempo, tapándose con un brillo acuoso por el sueño y el alcohol. Aquel color verde que estuvo lleno de vida se encontraba ahora vacío y hastiado, recibiendo Kanon del otro una mirada que no parecía, realmente, estar pendiente de cuanto veía en absoluto.

Pero no terminaban ahí las más que notables diferencias.

Si bien la piel de Saga había tenido mucha más suerte que la de Kanon, aunque apenas hubiera cicatrices visibles se notaba descuidada y con un tono claro menos saludable que el que le era natural, dando a entender sin quererlo que no estaba nutriéndose demasiado bien. Unas ojeras un tanto pronunciadas rodeaban sus ojos pero esto, seguramente, fuera producto de la resaca y el despertar repentino. No se debía haber afeitado en días.

En realidad, el rostro marcado de cicatrices y tuerto de Kanon tenía un aspecto (a pesar de que pudiera parecer contradictorio) mucho más vivo y joven que el suyo, y Saga no pudo evitar achacarlo a su estado anímico. Las facciones seguían siendo idénticas aunque más maduras y arrugadas que antaño, volviéndose el rostro alargado de ambos mucho más macizo con el paso del tiempo. Saga, además, había ganado un peso extra que a Kanon, por muy corriente que pudiera parecer, le sorprendió sobre manera.

-Hola, tipo que se ha comido a Saga.- Dijo elevando las cejas, repasando de arriba a abajo el cuerpo descuidado de su hermano gemelo.

-Disculpeme, capitán Jack.- Respondió ágil Saga con evidente molestia, llevándose una mano a la frente y mesarsela en un intento por calmar su creciente dolor de cabeza. -¿A qué has venido, Kanon? Hacía por lo menos cinco años que no... - Pero fue interrumpido abruptamente.

-¿Dónde está Delia?- Cuestionó, mirando los alrededores en busca de evidencias que indicaran el paradero de la mujer mencionada.

-Ah... no sé... - Por primera vez desde que se habían reencontrado, Saga se permitió bajar la guardia, negando con la cabeza suavemente. -No lo sé, creo que con su hermana.-

-Saga, ¿No sabes dónde está tu propia mujer?- Volvió a atacar Kanon sin quererlo, en realidad, no pudiendo evitar que semejante pregunta saliera con un dejo de indignación.

-Sí lo sé, te he dicho que está con su hermana.- Pero en seguida se ablandó. -... o quizá se fue con su amiga, aquella italiana... no lo sé.- Se encogió de hombros y esquivó el contacto visual, suspirando una vez más. -No lo sé. Ya volverá.- Asintió con la cabeza convencido tras decir aquello, logrando que Kanon sintiera una molestia incómoda en el estómago.

-Sí.- Se limitó a decir, decidiendo que, de pronto, quería evitar aquel tema espinoso a toda costa. -¿Me das un poco de agua?-

-¿Eh?- Aún un tanto atontado, a Saga le costó reaccionar. -Ah, sí, claro.- Dejando salir su faceta amable una vez terminó de sentirse claramente juzgado, se levantó por fin de la cama para dirigirse hacia el pequeño y viejo frigorífico. Ataviado con un chándal y una camiseta blanca sin mangas ya desgastados por el uso, Saga sacó una botella fresca y se la arrojó a su hermano, sabiendo que este la cogería fácilmente. Y así fue.

El problema vino después.

En un acto reflejo, Kanon pretendió abrir la botella cedida con su otra mano, mas aquella no estaba pegada a su cuerpo desde hacía ya un tiempo. Era algo que se le olvidaba a menudo, no haciéndole demasiado caso por encontrarse acostumbrado a tal hecho. Tranquilo, rebuscó con la mirada, dando finalmente con la encimera como superficie que le sirviera de apoyo para poder cumplir su objetivo con un solo brazo.

-Ah, uh... - Saga se puso nervioso por un instante, no habiéndose fijado lo suficiente en su hermano por el reciente despertar. Se topó, de pronto, con que no solo es que andaba tuerto si no que también se encontraba manco. -Espera, yo lo... - Dijo levantando una mano vaga, no sabiendo muy bien como reaccionar ante situación como aquella.

-No hace falta.- Pero Kanon no necesitaba ni quería su ayuda, apoyando la botella sobre la encimera para así poder girar el tapón.

Se produjo un pequeño silencio que, aunque fuera corto, no dejó por ello de ser totalmente incómodo.

-¿Como... - Murmuró Saga bajamente, haciendo que su hermano tan solo atinara a levantar las cejas con duda mientras bebía. -¿Cómo fue todo... todo eso? Ya sabes.- Llevando a cabo un ademán de indicación de arriba a abajo con la mano, Saga trató de saciar su curiosidad de la manera más benigna y poco doliente posible.

-La guerra.- Contestó escuetamente Kanon, encogiéndose de hombros con despreocupada resignación. Ahora que lo pensaba, tampoco es que hubieran tenido nunca una relación demasiado profunda, no desde la niñez.

-Ah... claro.- Sabedor, Saga asintió un par de veces, tomando aire por la nariz un tanto sonoramente mientras se cruzaba de brazos y se apoyaba sobre la nevera vieja y de pequeñas dimensiones. -La he sentido todos estos años ¿sabes?-

-Yo la he vivido.- Cortante, Kanon dejó la botella sobre la encimera, enroscando el tapón nuevamente mientras no podía evitar, aunque quisiera, dirigirle a su hermano una miradita culpabilizadora de reojo.

Se produjo otro silencio incómodo.

-Ha debido ser horrible.- Dijo finalmente el mayor de los dos, que no parecía poder quitarse de encima aquella amabilidad exasperante que a Kanon, a veces, se le hacía autoimpuesta y condescendiente. Nunca llegarían a entenderse ni llevarse del todo bien, el tiempo y los hechos lo habían demostrado una y otra vez con creces. Saga volvió a abrir la boca dispuesto a hablar, cerrándola velozmente en cuanto analizó que pretendía pronunciar palabras complicadas. Sin embargo, el deseo le pudo a la razón, bajando la mirada a sus antebrazos en baja forma antes de hablar. -También lo sentí cuando... cuando ella... -

-Cuando ella fue asesinada.- Cortó Kanon de nuevo tajante, apoyando su única mano sobre la encimera para tomar aire, al igual que su hermano, por la nariz y soltarlo ruidosamente. En ciertas cosas no podrían evitar parecerse, tampoco. -En realidad, de eso he venido a hablarte.- Con las fuerzas renovadas repentinamente, Kanon deshizo su postura abatida, girándose hacia su hermano con energía.

Como respuesta, Saga se limitó a elevar la cabeza ligeramente desconcertado, manteniendo aún su posición acomodada sobre la nevera, expectante.

-Verás... - Intentó comenzar, topándose con que era mucho más complicado pronunciarlo y que sonara coherente que pensarlo en su cabeza. Buscando las palabras correctas, Kanon se llevó una mano al mentón pensativamente durante un instante, asintiendo para sí mismo antes de decidirse a continuar. - ... cuando Atenea murió, las cosas se pusieron jodidamente feas por el Santuario, ¿sabes?- Saga asintió atento, ignorando la mala costumbre que tenía su hermano, desde que recordaba, de pronunciar palabras malsonantes de forma numerosa. -Los ánimos estaban destrozados... Mu estaba destrozado, también, y machado por los nervios... -

-¿Mu y nervios?- No pudo evitar Saga interrumpir, elevando las cejas con sorpresa absoluta.

-¿Ah?- Perdiendo el hilo un tanto por el estado anímico de extraño entusiasmo que lo estaba poseyendo, a Kanon le costó un poco continuar. -Oh, sí, no está hecho para esas responsabilidades, ya sabes... es un tipo... - Entonces Kanon se percató de que iba a andarse por las ramas y tenía, en realidad, algo mucho más importante que decir. Algo de una importancia absoluta y vital. -Bueno, esa no es la cuestión. Olvidalo.- Dijo, negando con la cabeza y la mano en compañía, dispuesto a continuar sin demora. -El caso es que las cosas andaban en ruinas, hechas mierda, ya sabes... todo estaba mal. En esa última batalla conseguimos hacer retroceder a esos hijos de puta del ejército de Ares, al menos, pero no sin consecuencias. Perdimos a Atenea... - Y Saga vio como el entusiasmo de su hermano decaía hasta sus piés por un instante, volviendo a recomponerse velozmente al saber que tenía, al parecer, algo bueno que decir. - ... muchos hombres resultaron muertos o heridos y yo perdí mi brazo y gané nuevas cicatrices. - Dijo, haciendo un movimiento con su mano de indicación a través de sus facciones marcadas. -Total, como podrás imaginar, los ánimos andaban por los suelos y la situación se encontraba en estado de emergencia, ¿Sabes? Nunca has visto el Santuario de manera semejante, ni siquiera cuando sentaste tu ególatra culo sobre ese viejo trono pudiste llegar a vivir algo así.- Ante el recuerdo doloroso de un pasado que pretendía borrar de su memoria totalmente (y aún sin éxito), Saga se limitó a poner una mueca que mezclaba el malestar propio y la molestia, removiéndose inquieto sobre su posición apoyada y de brazos cruzados. -Las tropas se encontraban tan decaídas que parecían muertos vivientes, y no ha habido un número tan alto de fugas y deserciones desde hace, al menos, tres o cuatro siglos. Los altos mandos no sabían que hacer y yo, comandante del ejercito, ya no formaba parte del equipo.-

-¿Te han retirado?- Interrumpió Saga con algo de lástima, conocedor como era de que su hermano no tenía forma de vida alguna más que esa.

-¿Qué?- Nuevamente, Kanon perdió el hilo. -¡No! Claro que no.- Pero sí lo habían hecho, fingiendo una situación diferente y difícil de creer debido al propio orgullo, herido y maltrecho. -He decidido echarme a un lado, ya no soy un crío, ya sabes... - Tuvo que sacudir la cabeza un tanto, retomando el ritmo de la conversación. -Bueno, pues ahí estaba yo, en medio de todo... - Añadiéndole dramatismo para contagiar a su interlocutor el sentimiento y ambiente que estaba describiendo, Kanon amplió su brazo sano como indicación de gran espacio. - ... entonces me di cuenta de que tenía que hacer algo ¡Maldita sea! Era su comandante y me encontraba rodeado de mocosos. Era mi responsabilidad.- Afirmó, expectante por alguna respuesta por parte de Saga. Este asintió, permitiéndole continuar con su relato. -Pero Atenea estaba muerta, y yo también me encontraba con los ánimos jodidos y destrozados... sin embargo... - Repentinamente, dio un pequeño respingo, irguiéndose cuan alto era con toda animosidad. - ... caí, entonces, en algo que no había pensado antes.- Extendió su dedo índice, agitándolo frente a su propia cara con expresión perspicaz. Calló durante un momento, dramático y quieto, a la espera otra vez por oír una respuesta que andaba deseando y parecía necesitar para continuar.

Saga se tragó un suspiro.

-¿En qué caíste?- Preguntó sin mucho entusiasmo, dejándose llevar por los juegos ahora benignos de su potencialmente problemático hermano.

-¡Atenea no había muerto!- Exclamó casi con júbilo, agitando enérgico su mano mientras sonreía convencido de sí mismo. Por un instante, a Saga le pareció que volvía a ser aquel muchachito que, aunque retorcido, podía ser tan vivaz que resultaba encantador. No sabía si aquella vuelta al pasado era una buena o mala noticia. -Quiero decir... - Consciente de que lo que había afirmado a plena voz parecía una locura completa, Kanon trató de normalizar su tono y ademanes, no fuera a parecer un delirante hombre de guerra condenado a la paz. - ... sí, su cuerpo... -

-¿Quieres decir que su muerte no ha podido confirmarse?- Tratando de contenerse, un hálito de vida y esperanza iluminó el interior de Saga, abriendo los ojos un tanto más de lo normal a la espera de noticias agradables.

-Oh, bueno... su cuerpo estaba muerto, eso seguro.- Contestó Kanon sin anestesia, asintiendo aparentemente indiferente a semejante información.

-Oh... - Volvió a exclamar Saga bajamente, dejando caer unos hombros que se habían tensado por la esperanza pequeña.

-Pero, Saga.- Sin embargo, Kanon no iba a permitir que los ánimos decayeran. No mientras él tuviera información y descubrimiento semejante. -¡Era su cuerpo mortal!- Como si aquello lo explicara todo, Kanon permaneció en silencio con una sonrisa entusiasmada y ansiosa, recibiendo como respuesta un levantamiento de cejas de un cada vez más confuso y perdido Saga. -¡Es una diosa, Saga! ¡Es una jodida diosa y, los dioses, no pueden morir!-

Sin saber muy bien que se esperaba de él como respuesta, Saga asintió lentamente sin verse, en absoluto, convencido ni contagiado por aquella retahíla que le estaban comentando.

-Ya, Kanon... pero... - Sin embargo, no le dejaron continuar.

-El caso que, teniendo tanto tiempo libre... - Y Saga pensó que quizá demasiado, observando como su hermano trataba de explicarle algo que todavía no alcanzaba a entender del todo. - ... decidí dedicarme a investigar.- Saga volvió a asentir, cada vez más pausada y preocupadamente. -Subí al Star Hill y... - En cuanto notó la mirada estupefacta de su hermano, Kanon se aventuró veloz a excusarse antes de que lo interrumpieran de nuevo. -Pedí permiso, Saga, te lo prometo por nuestra madre muerta... -

-¡Kanon!- Lo reprendió veloz, negando con la cabeza ante la total indiferencia de su hermano para con lo políticamente correcto.

\- ... y me lo dieron.- Asintió orgulloso y cada vez con más entusiasmo, dispuesto a continuar para soltar la noticia estrella, aquella que cambiaría el mundo de nuevo para siempre. -Durante tanto tiempo que llegué a perder la cuenta estuve reflexionando, rebuscando entre putos libros y manuscritos realmente complicados... algunos hasta en griego antiguo. No tienes ni puta idea de lo que me costó descifrar la mayoría de los mamotretos que había por allí, por todas partes. Estoy tan seguro de que leí y releí todo lo que había en aquella biblioteca por lo menos veinte veces como de que tú eres mi hermano... Analicé las estrellas una y otra vez, todo en busca de cualquier mínima pista o indicio que me permitiera dar con Atenea de nuevo.-

-Oh, Kanon... - No pudo evitar Saga decir con algo de lástima, partiéndole el corazón el imaginar la situación de total desesperanza en la que se encontraba su hermano. Si bien podían llevarse, generalmente, más mal que bien, el verdadero Saga siempre sería un buen tipo, incapaz de alegrarse de las desgracias ajenas.

-No hallé nada, Saga. No la encontraba por ninguna parte, era como si de verdad estuviera muerta, ¿Sabes?- Y Saga estuvo a punto de decirle que, efectivamente, lo estaba, al menos en el mundo que ellos podían alcanzar como simples humanos y mortales. Kanon suspiró, relajando un tanto su estado de ánimo al recordar aquellos días oscuros donde había sido, de nuevo, absorbido por la nada más congelada y total. -Llegué a darme completamente por vencido, incluso, haciéndome a la idea de que todo cuanto habíamos dado, Saga, todo lo bueno que teníamos, se encontraba tan lejano e inalcanzable como ella.- El hermano mayor chasqueó la lengua apesumbrado, conociendo perfectamente la sensación a la que Kanon se refería. -Pero una noche, Saga, una noche me desperté de repente en mi cama... y sentí algo.- Dijo Kanon, abriendo mucho los ojos y pareciendo totalmente, aún a día de hoy, asombrado por semejante experiencia, como quien ha tenido un viaje místico y ha contemplado todos los secretos del universo. -¡Te lo juro, Saga! ¡Solo una vez en toda mi vida había sentido algo como eso! Era la misma sensación que me poseyó cuando me encontraba preso en el cabo Sunion, a expensas de la muerte... - Kanon se detuvo un momento, llevándose una mano al mentón con actitud falsamente inocente y pensativa. - En el que, por cierto, tú me encerraste.-

-Lo sé.- Respondió Saga, removiéndose (otra vez) incómodo y disgustado en su posición.

-Era esa misma sensación... ¿Sabes lo que significa?- La energía regresó a su cuerpo y lo poseyó por completo, pareciendo que recuperaba la juventud bajo todas aquellas cicatrices y marcas de una vida que ha durado demasiado en malas condiciones. Su ojo bueno brilló con optimismo y fuerzas renovadas, como si hubiera visto la luz tras milenios de total oscuridad. -¡Era Atenea, Saga! Sé que parece una locura, pero era ella, era su energía.- Se llevó la mano al pecho, palmeándose en aquella zona un par de veces suaves. -Entonces supe que debía hacerle caso. No podía dejarlo pasar. Ella me guió de nuevo hasta Star Hill y, esta vez, hallé la pieza clave, Saga... -

-Kanon... - Murmuró Saga, llevándose una mano a la frente para mesarsela y animarse a soportar aquello con paciencia. Al fin y al cabo, tenían demasiadas cuentas pendientes que saldar entre ambos.

Pero Kanon ignoró la mención de su nombre con advertencia.

-Sé que es una locura, pero Atenea está a punto de reencarnar.- Los ojos de Saga se abrieron como platos.

-Kanon, no... - Pero fue interrumpido, otra vez, de forma rápida y mordaz por su hermano.

-¡Escuchame por una vez en tu vida, Saga!- Le espetó con nervio y resentimiento acumulado, logrando despertar en el otro una sensación similar.

-Ya lo hice una vez y mira como acabaron las cosas.- Entre dientes, Saga dejó escapar su punzante acusación, sabiendo que poco después se arrepentiría de haberse dejado poseer por arrebato semejante.

-Saga, en serio... sé que parece una locura... - viéndolo totalmente desesperado por que sus palabras fueran tomadas en serio y escuchadas, Saga se tragó las contestaciones cortantes, esperando pacientemente a que su hermano menor concluyera aquella historia demasiado difícil de creer. - ... pero lo vi en las estrellas. Era algo que no había estado antes, en ninguna de mis revisiones, solo aquella noche. Tomé los datos, sé las coordenadas y el tiempo aproximado de su nacimiento. He estudiado las posiciones de los astros, la de unos respecto a los otros junto con el movimiento de la propia tierra y de los demás planetas... - Kanon comenzó a ponerse nervioso y angustiado, observando como la incredulidad de su hermano daba paso a algo parecido a la compasión lastimera. -¡Saga, en serio! ¡Atenea está a punto de reencarnarse! Será dentro de dos meses, quizá tres... - Saga se vio obligado, ahora sí, a interrumpirlo.

-¡Pero qué dices, Kanon!- Elevó la voz con exasperación, buscando fuerzas donde ya no le quedaban para tratar la temática complicada con el mayor tacto y psicología posibles. -Kanon... hasta los niños más pequeños del Santuario saben que Atenea reencarna cada doscientos años.- El menor abrió la boca dispuesto a replicar, preparado sin duda para argumento semejante. Pero Saga no lo dejó, no todavía. -¿Cuánto ha pasado desde que murió? ¿Dos, tres años?-

-Exactamente dos años.- Confirmó Kanon, haciendo que Saga negara cabizbajo.

-Es imposible, Kanon... - Abrió la boca para responder, aventurándose el mayor de ellos veloz a continuar antes de que semejante locura siguiera adelante. Comenzaba a asustarle y, definitivamente, no lo consideraba como algo del todo saludable sino, más bien, como un indicativo de que la estabilidad mental de su hermano podía verse en serios problemas. -Atenea, desde la era del mito, regresa a la Tierra como mortal cada dos siglos. No puedes inventarte las normas divinas, Kanon.- Explicó lo más suavemente que pudo, tratando de hacer entender a su hermano de la forma más firme pero delicada que pudiera.

-¡Joder, Saga, ya lo sé! Pero también sé lo que vi y... - Ansioso y viéndose entre la espada y la pared, que no sabía como conseguir que Saga comprendiera la importancia y absoluta verdad de la cuestión, el menor de los gemelos se llevó una mano a través de la melena azulada con un suspiro (más corta a medida que se había ido haciendo mayor). - ... y es una situación diferente, tú lo sabes... estamos en plena Guerra Santa y la interpretación de las estrellas indicaba que, en lugar de doscientos, renacería a los dos años... - Saga de nuevo volvió a abrir la boca, pero no le dejaron hablar. -¡Atenea es la protectora de la Tierra y la Humanidad, Saga, y la Tierra y la Humanidad la necesitan más que nunca! ¡Ese cabrón de Ares las está consumiendo poco a poco, y nosotros no somos los mismos sin ella a nuestro lado! Si renace ahora, las posibilidades de victoria se multiplican hasta el infinito ¿Lo entiendes? ¡El Santuario continúa enzarzado en la puta guerra mientras nosotros seguimos aquí, charlando tranquilamente!- Habiendo hablado demasiado rápido, Kanon tuvo que detenerse un momento para coger aliento, observando a su hermano con expresión desesperada. Necesitaba hacerle entender la magnitud de cuanto le estaba diciendo. -Situaciones extraordinarias conllevan hechos extraordinarios.-

-Pero Kanon... - Saga comenzaba a desesperarse también, tratando de llevar al otro hacia su terreno. -Es totalmente inverosímil, ¿Acaso no lo ves?- Cuestionó ya genuinamente preocupado, deshaciendo del todo su cómoda posición sobre la nevera antigua para dirigirse seriamente hacia su hermano.

-¡Por supuesto que sí! ¡¿No ves lo mucho que me está costando hacerte comprender?!- Kanon estalló un tanto, frustrándose notablemente ante la incredulidad y tozudez de su hermano gemelo. -Saga, es real, nuestra diosa renacerá pronto en... -

-Esto es una locura.- Murmuró Saga, llevándose una mano a la melena para también atravesársela en un claro gesto de nerviosismo. La genética es muy poderosa.

\- ... Canadá.- Dijo Kanon, y los ojos mal descansados de Saga volvieron a abrirse hasta casi salirse de sus órbitas.

-¡Canadá!- Exclamó llevando las manos al aire con cataclismo, estampándolas seguidamente sobre su propio rostro. -Kanon... - Sonando hasta dolido habló a través de sus dedos, aún cubriendo parte de su cara. -¿Que coño pinta la diosa Atenea en Canadá?- Era más bien una pregunta retórica.

-¿Qué pintaba en Japón?- Pero Kanon parecía tener respuestas para toda duda posible. -Escucha, de aquí a dos o tres meses, la diosa de la guerra justa y la sabiduría reencarnará en su cuerpo mortal en Canadá, pero solo si se cumplen ciertas condiciones.- Explicó con indicación, causando que su hermano se mesara el rostro con total desesperación.

-Oh, que hay más... - Murmuró entre sus dedos, arrastrándolos por sus mejillas hasta que las recorrieron enteras. Mirando al techo con frustración e impotencia, Saga ya solo podía rezar. -Dioses benditos, ayudadle que yo no puedo... -

-Al menos cinco de sus santos del más alto rango deben ir por ella para que, así, Atenea tenga la seguridad de reencarnarse, disminuyendo el riesgo de ser asesinada por Ares o los hijos de puta que le siguen mientras esté indefensa. - Confesó Kanon como quien suelta una profecía que se cumplirá pronto con total seguridad, haciendo que su hermano le dedicara una expresión de horror total al adivinar sus intenciones.

-No puede ser.- Dijo, sabiendo sin embargo que, en efecto, sí podía ser y era, además.

-Nuestra diosa nos necesita y requiere una vez más, Saga. Y puede que sea la última vez.- Las manos de Kanon se cerraron con tensión, descubriendo lo difícil que era hacer que la mente de su hermano se expandiera más allá de sus autoimpuestos y estrechos límites. -Escucha, Milo está ahora mismo en Lamia*, lo cual es una suerte porque siempre anda de aquí para allá a través de todo el puñetero mundo... - Dispuesto a decir algo, la boca de Saga se abrió con espanto pero poco podía replicar en una conversación que, más bien, le estaba resultando un monólogo de sinsentidos. -¿No es una extraña coincidencia?- Cuestionó significativo, no esperando desde luego que semejante pregunta fuera contestada. -Si damos con Milo, daremos con Camus, y Aioria debe andar por... -

-¡Nosotros ya no somos santos dorados, Kanon! ¡Somos civiles, estamos acabados!- Saga explotó, notando como una amargura que iba más allá de la locura que le estaban exponiendo se arremolinaba en su pecho agonicamente.

-¡Claro que seguís siendo santos dorados! ¡Siempre lo seréis!- La voz de Kanon también se elevó, compitiendo fácilmente con la de Saga hasta posicionarse en total igualdad de condiciones. -¡No te atrevas a negar la estrella bajo la que naciste, Géminis!- Acusadoramente señaló a su gemelo, lanzándole una mirada de furia que mostraba lo doloroso e imperdonable que sería para él que su propia sangre renegara de tal destino inevitable.

Saga respiró hondo, convenciéndose a sí mismo de que tendría que hablar con toda la tranquilidad que le fuera posible si quería conseguir, en aquel momento, que algo coherente saliera de la boca de Kanon.

-¿Y por qué no mandas a los oficiales, Kanon? ¿Eras su comandante, no?- Derrotado, Saga regresó a su posición anterior, cruzándose de brazos para volver a acomodar parte de su peso sobre la nevera.

-Si hiciera eso, entonces, ¿Quién lideraría las guerras y se ocuparía de las mayores y más importantes batallas?- Cuestionó el unos segundos menor, imitando un tanto la aparente tranquilidad en la que Saga se había sumido, al menos, de momento.

-Mierda, Kanon... - Ya no podía decir mucho más al respecto. Kanon se encargaba de darle la vuelta como más le conviniera a todo cuanto rebatía.

-Escucha, Saga... - Entonces Kanon suspiró, dirigiendo sobre su hermano una mirada de un solo ojo totalmente suplicante pero, a la vez, convencida, ablandando fácilmente ese corazón de Saga que sabia tan maleable. Siempre sería un manipulador nato, aún si fuera sin pretenderlo. -Podemos hacerlo. Tenemos que hacerlo. Puede que ya no seamos los mismos... - Continuó, ligeramente decaído. - ... pero seguimos poseyendo al menos una pizca de quienes fuimos anteriormente. Somos santos dorados, nos pese o no, la élite de los ejércitos al servicio de la diosa Atenea... aunque sea la antigua élite.-

Saga guardó silencio y chasqueó la lengua con pesar, sabiendo que su hermano tomaría eso como un permiso para continuar.

Así fue.

-Cinco santos dorados, la generación y el tiempo al que pertenezcan no importa... - Convencedor, todavía juvenil a pesar de lo ajado de su cuerpo y su piel, Kanon avanzó un par de pasos significativos hacia su hermano gemelo, cuyo aspecto ya no era tan idéntico en absoluto. -Si encontramos a Milo... - Regresó a la batalla, retomando de nuevo la cuestión por donde la había dejado. - ... daremos con Camus. Aioria debe encontrarse por Grecia, también, y sé que Shaka anda instalado en algún lugar fijo de la India. Además, dar con ellos significa la posibilidad de encontrarnos con los que faltan.- Un brillito nostálgico se adueñó momentáneamente de los ojos vacíos de Saga, algo que, si bien fue fugaz y casi imperceptible, no pasó desapercibido en absoluto para Kanon. Siempre fue un gran observador.

-¿Acaso pretendes dar la vuelta al mundo, Kanon?- Cuestionó Saga con falsa burla, cada vez más hastiado y acorralado por toda aquella confusa historia de Ateneas reencarnadas cuando no les toca, bajo condiciones inverosímiles y en lugares que nada tenían que ver con ellas. -Además... - Continuó Saga con suspicacia, dándose cuenta de pronto de un dato importante que casi se le pasa por alto. - ... en el caso totalmente imposible de que cualquiera de nosotros aceptara acompañarte en tu locura, ¿no se supone que solo eran necesarios cinco? Contigo y conmigo, hacemos seis. Todo cuanto dices carece de lógica, Kanon.- Acusó el mayor de ellos, habiendo perdido ya la paciencia y los recursos que consiguieran hacer entrar al otro en razón.

-¡Claro que no! ¿Crees que acaso me lo ando inventando sobre la marcha, mamón?- Ofendido por los ataques de Saga, Kanon se aventuró veloz a demostrar que no era, en realidad, la locura sin sentido que aparentaba ser.

Entonces Saga deshizo su posición cruzada de brazos lentamente, mirando a su hermano con una angustia repentina y dolorosa.

-No. Durante todo este tiempo, desde que ella murió... - Dijo lentamente, pareciendo que quería convencerse a sí mismo más que explicarle nada a su hermano gemelo. La situación actual de Kanon no pudo hacer otra cosa más que romperle el corazón y, en parte, hacer que lo envidiara enormemente en lo más profundo de su interior. - ... no has pensado en otra cosa, ¿verdad?- Su mirada, aunque solo fuera de un ojo, cargada de júbilo y juventud vital le trajo recuerdos de tiempos mejores e inocentes, cuando creía que podría ser el dueño de todo el universo. Cuando él todavía era un héroe y un salvador de los que no podían defenderse solos, un guerrero al que ni la sombra más oscura era capaz de alcanzarle.

Pero lo hizo, matándole en el proceso.

Inmune a la mente torturada de su hermano, sumida en uno de sus confusos y dolorosos vaivenes, Kanon continuó sin piedad.

-Escucha, Saga, somos dos los santos de Géminis... - Procedió a explicarse, teniendo Saga que aguantarse unas tremendas ganas por taparse las orejas como un infante y tararear a voz en grito para que sus palabras no pudieran llegar a él. Evidentemente, se contuvo, limitándose a una expresión dolorosa. -No sé si los dos seríamos válidos o si, en caso contrario, cual es considerado por el universo y los astros como el correcto.-

-Yo no soy el santo de Géminis, Kanon, ahora lo eres tú.- Dijo bajamente Saga, atosigado por toda aquella historia de recuperar la gloria pasada y una diosa muerta que no volvería al lugar de los hombres hasta pasados los dos siglos.

-¡Pero lo fuiste!- Exclamó el menor inclinándose con indicación hasta su hermano gemelo, tan idéntico como contrario absoluto. -Tú eres quién nació bajo la protección de Géminis, tú eres a quién la armadura escogió en primer lugar. No podemos estar seguros de cual es, realmente, su verdadero portador.- Saga suspiró, mostrando un tremendo hastío. -Además... - Entonces, Kanon entrecerró los ojos astuto como un gato callejero y, Saga, supo que ganar esta batalla iba a ser una tarea prácticamente imposible. - ... ¿no quieres saberlo, Saga?- El mayor se aventuró veloz como una centella a evitar el contacto visual.

¿Quería, realmente, saberlo? La idea de confirmar que la vestidura sagrada le correspondía a él por derecho, aún después de permitir que Kanon la usara a placer, le resultó del todo tentadora aunque lo avergonzara. Sentirse poderoso y parte de algo, imprescindible y admirado, despertó una cálida y agradable sensación que se extendió a través de su cuerpo, recordándole buenos tiempos que, aunque duraron poco, no por ello dejaron de ser lo mejor de su vida.

Pero... ¿Y si no ocurría cosa semejante? ¿Y si, realmente, su incompetencia y pecados imperdonables, su debilidad manifiesta, habían hecho que la armadura sagrada de Géminis renegara de su portador original, eligiendo sin duda a su gemelo? ¿Qué pasaría entonces? Saga dudaba de que pudiera soportarlo en su estado actual, sabiéndose ablandado y más frágil que nunca.

¿De verdad deseaba conocer el veredicto de las estrellas?

Siempre sería un ególatra, se dijo. Todo aquello era una tremenda y peligrosa locura, además de completamente absurda.

-Hermano... - Dijo Saga de pronto. Entonces, Kanon supo que las cosas se iban a poner serias y familiares, despertando el estado de alerta para la resolución del conflicto que, sin duda, estaba cercana. Cuidadosamente como quien trata con una fiera peligrosa, el mayor se acercó hasta su gemelo, agarrando firme pero tranquilo la cabeza de su en otro tiempo idéntico con el fin de conseguir toda su atención y un ambiente confiable. -Nosotros tenemos... - Respiró hondo, buscando las palabras adecuadas para expresar aquello que pretendía decir. - ... mentes complicadas que... -

-¡Agh!- Exclamó Kanon con total fastidio. -No es nada de eso, Saga.- Pero Saga continuó como si no hubiera escuchado nada, no soltando todavía su agarre.

\- ... que son sensibles a una serie de dolencias muy delicadas de comprender, incluso para nosotros mismos.- Harto de aquella situación absurda, Kanon se deshizo de las manos de su hermano con un movimiento firme y molesto.

-¡No estoy loco, Saga! ¡Joder!- Con una actitud incluso infantil, Kanon pateó el suelo con evidente molestia, buscando una vía de escape para su frustración creciente. -Te estoy hablando muy en serio.-

-¡Y yo también, Kanon!- Saga comenzaba a perder, ya del todo, la poca paciencia que le quedaba, propinándole un manotazo a la encimera con iguales intenciones a las de su hermano. -¡No eres la puta Juana de Arco!-

-¿Estás borracho?- Preguntó con hartazgo, no pudiendo evitar en semejante situación el atacar a su hermano mayor como respuesta a sus insinuaciones desagradables.

-¡No, no estoy borracho!- Bramó, terminando el grito con un gruñido casi animal.

-Pero lo estabas... al menos, anoche.- Susurró Kanon, asegurándose de que la miradita fugaz y desdeñativa que le dirigía a las botellas vacías de cerveza, tiradas por el suelo, no pasaba desapercibida.

-Sí, pero... - Sintiendo que su dolor de cabeza se volvía totalmente insoportable, el santo de Géminis original se llevó una mano a la sien, dejando caer los hombros derrotados. -¿Sabes una cosa, Kanon? Púdrete. Eres insoportable.-

-Mira, hagamos un pacto: tú no estás borracho y yo no estoy loco.- Jugando como quería y convenía con la conversación, Kanon se encongió de hombros resuelto, ocultando sus sentimientos bajo aquella fachada chulesca e irónica que tan de quicio sacaba a Saga. -Aunque lo estuviste... - Susurró entre dientes, sabiendo que lo que diría no sería tomado por el otro de buen grado. - Ambas cosas, además.- Superior, se llevó la mano hasta su rostro, dedicándose a soplar sobre sus uñas.

-Eso es injusto.- Escupió Saga, notando sus entrañas revolverse con queja y dolor emocional.

-No, Saga, ¿sabes lo que es injusto?- Repentinamente el menor de ambos recuperó su seriedad, mirando a los ojos de su hermano con firmeza y convicción. -Recibir tal aviso, sin confirmar si acaso es una pista falsa o, en cambio, verdadera, y decidir permanecer con el culo apostronado en tu cama en lugar de lanzarte a hacer cuanto esté en tus manos.-

-¡Pero si ya te lo he confirmado!- Dijo estupefacto y horrorizado, no pudiendo creer que todavía continuaran dándole vueltas a la misma mamarrachada. -¡Nada de lo que has dicho tiene sentido!-

-¡Demuestrame que me equivoco realmente, vamos!- Kanon también comenzaba a perder los nervios, extendiendo su mano buena para hacer un movimiento de acercarse. -¡Dame una prueba clara y evidente de que estoy completamente equivocado y, entonces, regresaré a pudrirme al Santuario como un viejo ciego!- El dolor que se escurrió de sus palabras (que seguramente no pretendía mostrar en absoluto), golpeó el pecho de Saga sin compasión ni aviso, haciendo que respirara hondo una vez más.

Estaba obligado a ampliar sus límites nuevamente. Solo se tenían, en realidad, el uno al otro aunque tuvieran la sorprendente capacidad de llevarse realmente mal.

Pausada y pesadamente, Saga suspiró, cerrando sus ojos en el proceso por una búsqueda desesperada de calma.

-¿Has traído los cálculos y el mapa estelar, al menos?- Cuestionó derrotado, decidiendo que si su hermano seguía tan sumamente empeñado en aquella sinrazón quizá mereciera la pena, realmente, echarle un vistazo.

Kanon pareció recuperar la ilusión.

-¿Qué?- Cuestionó animoso de nuevo ante la imagen y palabras de un gemelo mucho más colaborador y tranquilo. -¡Por supuesto que no!- Exclamó con una sonrisa ladeada, mirando a Saga como si de repente este se hubiera vuelto completamente loco.

-¡¿No tienes ni siquiera los escritos?! ¡¿Las pruebas?!- Era demasiado y Saga tenía sus límites, teniendo que aguantarse como un animal las ganas de apalear a su hermano hasta hacerlo llorar sangre. -¡Kanon, leer las estrellas siempre se te ha dado como una patada en la cara! ¡En tu vida has acertado!- Definitivamente, no había manera de que aquella ilusión insana de su hermano menor se sostuviera.

-¡Eramos unos niños, Saga! ¡¿Quién es el injusto ahora?!- Se defendió orgullosa y ruidosamente, posicionando el brazo que le quedaba como si realmente tuviera dos para cruzarlos. -Con los años y, además en mi posición, he aprendido lo suficiente como para saber que, en este caso, no estoy equivocado en absoluto.- Asintiendo con la cabeza, seguro de sí mismo, Kanon dio paso a explicar los motivos de semejante ausencia de evidencias. -¿Como iba a traerlos? Se trata de una información que debe ser totalmente secreta, confidencial y guardada bajo llave ¡Imagina si cayera en malas manos, Saga! Esto es un puto asunto altamente secreto o como quiera que se le diga. - Concluyó, irguiendo la cabeza dignamente. -Estamos en guerra.-

-Esto es absurdo.- Saga se dejó caer contra el refrigerador que, ligero y algo ruinoso, se bamboleó peligrosamente con advertencia. Pero Saga no le hizo caso. -Es tan absurdo y estoy tan cansado... - Gruñó, frotando sus ojos doloridos con manos derrotadas. -Necesitó un café.- O quizá treinta litros más de cerveza para soportarle, decidiendo hacer como si de pronto Kanon hubiera desaparecido de su casa. Agotado, preso de la resaca y lleno de un tedio angustiante, Saga se dirigió hacia su encimera, esquivando descaradamente a un Kanon que no podía evitar observarle atentamente.

No sabiendo si debía sentirse simplemente curioso o también en gran parte indignado, el menor decidió dejarlo ser por un tiempo corto, viéndolo tan alicaído y suspirante como era común en su persona desde hacía muchos años. Al menos, cuando se enzarzaban en discusiones como aquella y se sacaban mortalmente de quicio, Kanon juraría que los ojos de Saga se recargaban de vida joven y su cuerpo de movimientos directos y calculados. Había que admitir que el Saga furioso actual era prácticamente idéntico al de tiempos pasados.

Kanon pensó que se trataba de un avance, hombre positivo como era, observando (porque tampoco es que hubiera nada de mayor interés) como su hermano introducía el café en polvo a cucharadas en su recipiente correspondiente. Una vez hecho esto, con movimientos lentos y vagos colocó el cachivache en la cafetera, rellenado una pequeña jarra de agua que le proporcionara aquella bebida que tan imprescindible se le hacía en aquel momento.

Una vez puesta la maquinaria en marcha con todos los componentes en su sitio, Saga se dedicó a mirarla mientras esperaba, ignorando la presencia y atención de Kanon.

-Tampoco es que tengas mucho que hacer aquí.- Pero Kanon no era la clase de persona que soportara la indiferencia, abriendo la boca sin poder evitarlo en cuanto el silencio se le hizo demasiado largo. Saga continuó ignorándolo con mirada cansada. -Aunque, bueno, supongo que tampoco te tirarás todo el puto día sentado ¿no? Algo harás para vivir... - Ante el silencio evasivo del otro, Kanon se asomó sobre su hombro, contemplando también como la cafetera comenzaba a susurrar mientras hacía su trabajo. Era tan aburrido como esperar a que la hierba creciera.

Le dio un poco de tiempo y, al ver que no obtenía respuesta y que la cafetera tampoco le resultaba, precisamente, un entretenimiento sin igual como para mantenerlo absorto, decidió lanzarse de nuevo a la aventura.

-¿A qué te dedicas ahora, Saga? ¿Todavía trabajas en la floristería de aquella viejilla o has abandonado tus florales aspiraciones?- El café comenzó, por fin, a borbotear.

-Talo abetos.- Su hermano se decidió a romper su corto voto de silencio, apoyando las manos sobre la superficie firme de la encimera en busca de fuerzas. -Con un hacha.- Dijo con amenaza susurrante y afilada, clavando sobre su tedioso hermano una miradita entrecerrada y peligrosa. -Luego vendo la madera.- Kanon soltó una carcajada jocosa y alta sin poder evitarlo. Había cosas que no cambiarían jamás. -Corto abetos, hago madera, vendo madera.-

-¡Jah! ¡Quién te ha visto y quién te ve!- Exclamó Kanon, llevándose su única mano a la cadera con aquella actitud chulesca que siempre parecía empeñada en acompañarlo. -¡El gran santo dorado Saga de Géminis dedicándose a la venta floral y la industria maderera!-

-Y dale... - Dijo Saga suspirante y comenzando a volver a notar el malestar que solo su hermano parecía capaz de provocarle, apretando durante unos instantes aquella encimera que utilizaba como calmante para sus nervios. El café ya estaba listo. -Ya no soy ese. Ahora soy Saga, el señor que vende madera.- Kanon resopló dramáticamente.

-Yo te estoy ofreciendo lo que seguramente sea nuestra última gran heroicidad... - Chasqueó la lengua apesumbrado, negando con la cabeza con decepción notable a propósito. -Y tú la arrojas por el váter. Saga, de verdad que no entiendo nada de lo que pasa por esa confusa y bipolar cabeza tuya.- Ya era suficiente.

-¡Pero bueno, ¿tú es que convences siendo un puto pesado o qué?!- Saga adoptó una posición tensa aún apoyado sobre la encimera, agarrando el borde de la misma en un intento desesperado por no lanzarse contra su hermano en lo que seguro acabaría siendo una batalla campal. Con expresión de animal asesino encaró al menor que, por primera vez desde que había entrado en aquella casa temió, realmente, por su integridad física. De tantos años de claras victorias y superioridad en batalla no se olvidaba uno así como así. -¡Te he dicho que no, Kanon! ¡Te lo he dicho de todas las maneras posibles, y saben los dioses que he intentado ser amable y educado para no burlarme de tus tejemanejes mentales, dignos de un demente indigente!- El agarre sobre la superficie de falso mármol fue afianzado y apretado, vociferando contra el rostro de su fastidioso hermano.

-¡Oye, majo, que tú no eres precisamente el más indicado para acusar a nadie de demente!- Replicó Kanon imitando el tono vocal de su gemelo, recuperando la valentía prontamente en cuanto notó que su orgullo era más poderoso que el temor.

-¡Eso fue hace más de una década!- Saga ladró sus palabras llegando a tener que hacer verdaderos esfuerzos, hasta casi sentir que sudaría sangre, por no abalanzarse mortalmente sobre Kanon.

-¡No puedes soportar que sea escogida otra persona para cualquier puta cosa importante en tu lugar, por pequeña que sea!- Acusó el menor, encarándose también cercana y peligrosamente con el otro.

-¡No vayas por ahí, Kanon!- Y más que advertir, sonaba a clara amenaza por parte de Saga, llegando a apretar tanto la encimera que crujió lastimosamente. Sin embargo, enzarzados en su discusión y atrapados por la furia del momento, ninguno de los dos pareció escucharlo.

-¡Siempre es la misma mierda contigo, Saga!- Había, todavía, demasiados rencores guardados y resentimientos que no sabían manejar asertivamente, dejándose llevar Kanon también por el aura tremendamente tensa y amenazante que su hermano desprendía.

-¡Calláte!- Gritó Saga deseoso por hacerle callar y por que aquella angustia que se encontraba siempre presente en su interior dejará de arremolinarse, punzante y afilada.

-¡En lo peor no has cambiado nada y lo mejor qué tenías ha desaparecido!- Pero Kanon no parecía, tampoco, dispuesto a calmarse u obedecer el mandato vociferado, soltando aquellas palabras dolientes con un resentimiento auténtico y profundo. El daño era compartido.

-¡He dicho que cierres la boca!- Cuando un gran trozo de la encimera de mármol falso reventó ruidosamente, aquella discusión (que se había tornado en demasiado peligrosa en un período muy corto de tiempo) cesó repentinamente. Con los ojos sorprendidos y la boca abierta, Kanon observó como su hermano Saga dedicaba ahora su total atención al trozo de mueble que, debido a la ira y sostenido entre sus dedos, había sido literalmente arrancado por un descontrol de su fuerza y energía sobrehumanas . Entonces se hizo un silencio extraño que ninguno sabía como identificar, permaneciendo ambos gemelos en total vigilancia y atención para con aquel gran pedazo de piedra que había formado parte, segundos antes, de la encimera barata pero bonita.

La expresión boquiabierta de Saga dio paso a otra muy distinta mientras analizaba, con ojos abiertos y temerosos, como sus propias manos aún sostenían aquel trozo, pareciendo que de pronto su mente se había escapado hacia lugares oscuros y confusos. Sus labios se apretaron con frustración y aquella angustia que le serraba las entrañas se dejó ver por unos instantes, temblando sus manos de una forma casi imperceptible pero que, para Kanon, fue totalmente notable.

Y entonces Kanon, que ya lo sabía de antemano, terminó de comprobar gracias a la expresión de su cuerpo lo tremendamente asustado y culpable que no había dejado Saga de sentirse. Se dijo que parecía horriblemente triste, decaído y tan solitario que dolía, tan perdido y hastiado de si mismo que el mundo terrenal resultaba para él un arma peligrosa en lugar de una tierra habitable.

Se suavizó rápidamente.

-Saga... - Mencionó su nombre con tono calmante, alzando su única mano con ánimos tranquilizadores y amistosos. - ... solo has perdido el control un poco y... - Pero antes de que comenzara a hablar como un papagayo debido al nerviosismo que le causaba tratar los asuntos emocionales, Saga lo interrumpió.

-Delia compró la encimera.- Se limitó a decir bajamente, dejando de nuevo caer sus hombros en una clara pose de abatimiento. Mirando todavía aquel trozo de bordes irregulares por el arranque violento, Saga continuó. -Creo que le gusta bastante.- Finalmente, abandonó la revisión para dejar el pedazo sobre lo que quedaba del mueble de falso mármol, cerrando los ojos mientras suspiraba pesadamente.

Kanon lo analizó de pies a cabeza, no pudiendo evitar un rápido mohín disgustado.

-Mira, Saga... - Dijo conciliador, llevando su mano hacia la espalda de su hermano para palmearla suave y amistosamente. - ... sé que lo intentas, pero no puedes borrar más de la mitad de tu vida.- Cansado, habiendo perdido ya todo rastro de furia para dejar paso a una actitud resignada (actitud que a Kanon no le gustaba nada), Saga se inclinó sobre la superficie para apoyar sus codos y enterrar la cabeza entre sus manos. -Hiciste cosas horribles, es cierto... pero otras... - Los recuerdos invadieron su mente, no pudiendo Kanon contener una sonrisa admirada mientras miraba a su frustrado hermano con agradable nostalgia. - ...¡Oh, Saga! Otras fueron grandiosas ¡Jodidamente grandiosas! Sé que te putee a base de bien pero, te lo juro, podías llegar a ser algo increíble.- Las palabras de Kanon consiguieron el efecto adecuado, dejando Saga escapar una risa agradecida ante la animada mención que su hermano había hecho de sus ya abandonadas capacidades. Viendo que las cosas comenzaban a encarrilarse positivamente y sintiendo una agradable satisfacción por haber conseguido mejorar el estado de ánimo del otro, Kanon continuó. -Por más que te empeñes, Saga, no vas a ser... eh... - En su mente se complicó un tanto, titubeando un instante mientras rebuscaba por las palabras adecuadas que expresaran lo que quería aclarle. - ... normal o algo así. No de la forma en la que se es normal en este mundo de fuera... o lo que quiera que signifique ser normal, ya sabes.- Estaba haciéndose un lío y él mismo acabó por darse cuenta, ganandose de Saga una miradilla que, a pesar de parecer aún algo vacía y deprimente, adoptó un dejo de diversión. -Bueno, lo que quiero decir es que siempre has sido un fuera de serie tanto aquí como allí. Si te fueras a la China, también en la China seguirías siendo un fuera de serie.- Impresionado por sus propias palabras, Kanon bufó ligeramente.

Cerró la boca por unos segundos que, de pronto, necesitaba urgentemente, recibiendo ahora toda la atención posible por parte de su hermano. Pensativo, Kanon se miró la mano izquierda que aún le quedaba, moviendo los dedos distraídamente en un torpe intento por dar con la fórmula mágica que le permitiera expresar lo que sentía sinceramente y sin jugarretas.

-Saga, ¿no estás cansado de toda esta mierda?- Por primera vez desde que inició su complicada y exasperante visita, Saga pudo analizar el rostro repentinamente franco de Kanon, mirándolo con las cejas confusamente fruncidas sobre su único e incrédulo ojo. -Toda esta normalidad... - Dijo, llevando a cabo con su mano un movimiento indicativo de su alrededor. - ... de ser nadie y nada, cuando has sido tantas cosas que no puedo ni imaginar que... - Se dio cuenta de que había comenzado a hablar muy a prisa y sin pensar demasiado. Realmente, nunca se comprenderían mutuamente.

Pero Kanon no podía dejar que su hermano continuara sumido, además voluntariamente, en semejante río de la nada más absoluta cuando él se dedicaba (todo desesperado) a salir de ella cuanto antes, ahogándose mientras se aferraba al único resquicio que quedaba de una vida extraordinaria.

-Escuchame.- Serio de pronto, mostrándose a pesar del esfuerzo sobrehumano que le suponía, Kanon agarró con significado el antebrazo de su único hermano y familiar, dedicándole la mirada más verdadera que tenía. -Por una vez podemos hacer algo bien los dos juntos... - Saga negó con la cabeza de una forma mucho menos firme que todas las anteriores, esquivando a propósito la mirada de su gemelo por saber, ahora ya seguro, que acabaría calándole demasiado hondo. Kanon siempre tendría la misteriosa capacidad de aparecer de pronto y convertirse, aunque se opusiera en rotundo, en un punto de inflexión en la vida de Saga, iniciando un antes y un después. Fuera el cambio positivo o no, ciertamente semejante poder de su gemelo era, en definitiva, innegable, preguntándose Saga por qué se empeñaba si quiera en discutir con él, en primer lugar. -¿No quieres, en el fondo, con toda tu alma sentir que haces algo increíble de nuevo? Sé que no es igual que antes. Ya no podemos ser los mismos ni aunque quisiéramos. Veinte años no son los mismos que cuarenta, pero... - Saga nunca encontraría una escapatoria y ya había tenido demasiadas experiencias similares como para tenerlo más que comprobado, pero siempre fue tozudo por naturaleza. - ... podemos hacer algo fuera de lo normal, ver un milagro y ser héroes otra vez. Somos otra clase de hombres, Saga, y... - Deteniéndose un momento, Kanon respiró hondo, apretando el agarre sobre el antebrazo de su hermano para conseguir que este le correspondiera de nuevo al contacto visual. Lo consiguió. -Sabes, es cierto, quizá me equivoque. A lo mejor es una puta locura y me he vuelto majareta, pero ¿qué hay si es cierto? ¿Y si resulta que todo cuanto te he dicho es cierto y hemos decidido ignorarlo alegremente?-

Saga ya no tenía ninguna responsabilidad ni obligación para con la diosa Atenea y su orden de fieles santos y seguidores. Había sido liberado hace ya mucho tiempo y, aunque sintiera profundamente que nunca pagaría el precio que realmente debía por sus acciones, su propia mente andaba convertida en los escombros de lo que, un día, había sido un hermoso y aparentemente sólido edificio. Cuando fallaron las estructuras y la mitad de la construcción cerebral y espiritual se derrumbó, convencido de sí mismo Saga volvió a ordenar los pedazos. No obstante, resultó que se cayeron una y otra vez hasta el punto de que no quedó salvación posible por que, en realidad, el error se encontraba en los cimientos, endebles y falsamente fuertes. Hizo cosas horribles, es cierto, y regresó de la tierra de los muertos para llevar a cabo nuevamente cosas horribles pero, esta vez, bajo su plena y propia consciencia. Tantas faltas irreparables e imperdonables en su línea vital eran, desde luego, absolutamente dignas de culpa, pero la cuestión más terrible y carente de cura no era realmente esa.

Por mucho que se negara a admitirlo, lo peor de todo había sido que Saga siempre quiso ser una buena persona. Los actos cometidos no eran, en realidad, más que la sombra de una tortura personal que vivió en su propia mente. Los resquicios de semejante estado y situación perdurarían dentro de sí hasta el fín de sus días (Saga estaba seguro de ello), resultando que lo más doloroso de todo era el saber que, por más que se empeñó, por más que trató y se dejó la piel en el proceso, nunca pudo eliminar todo lo pútrido y malsano de su cabeza.

Falló tantísimo y tantas veces que, al final, el pretender volver a ser algo parecido al Saga brillante de los buenos tiempos se convirtió en un riesgo que no estaba dispuesto a correr. Era demasiado peligroso, temible y doloroso como para si quiera recapacitarlo. Saga ya se había visto obligado a enfrentarse a sí mismo (y perdiendo la batalla, además), sabedor absoluto de que había algo dentro de sí que lo mantendría constantemente paralizado por el miedo.

Pero Kanon, con todos aquellos defectos que eran de temer, parecía inmune a sus propios deslices. Saga envidiaba hondamente su capacidad para olvidar el pasado y continuar entretejiendo esperanzas y futuros, ya fueran estos posibles o imposibles, a base de acciones inocuas o bien dañinas. Sería siempre Kanon y su mirada brillaría constante de aquella forma juvenil y alegre que, en parte, a Saga le resultaba incluso doliente por saberla ya inalcanzable. Él, en cambio, se sentía viejo y arrugado, machacado por el tiempo y los actos cometidos, de los cuales no hallaba paz ni calma.

Atenea tampoco podría dársela, Saga lo sabía.

Y sin embargo, en un resquicio de su cabeza algo se removió molesto en cuanto se dijo que, esta vez, no caería en los tejemanejes de su conflictivo hermano. Traicioneramente, su mente le envió la imagen fugaz de la gloria pasada y la posibilidad de hacer maravillas de nuevo, mostrándole el recuerdo del cálido sentimiento del saberse absolutamente extraordinario. Cuando uno ha llegado a hacer milagros, los hechos cotidianos pueden resultar, a la larga, demasiado insignificantes.

Para paliar el dolor de saberse tremendamente imperfecto, se dijo que lo hacía, en realidad, por las últimas palabras que Kanon había pronunciado.

-Maldición.- Masculló entre dientes, convencido de que se arrepentiría de su decisión. -De acuerdo, Kanon.- Asintió derrotado y cediendo, una vez más, ante aquel hombre que años atrás había consistido en el último empuje hacia su más grande caída, suspirando con resignación. -Te acompañaré en tu locura.- Cuando miró a los ojos de Kanon sinceramente, observó como este se removía ansioso en un intento de contener su alegría repentina al saberse ganador, no pudiendo evitar que se le escapara una sonrisa de incrédula felicidad. Un trozo de Saga se sintió bien. -Pero solo para evitar que hagas más locuras dentro de la locura que estoy aceptando.- Dijo señalándolo inquisidor y hasta paternal, ganándose un asentimiento feliz de un Kanon al que poco le importaban ya los supuestos motivos de su decisión. -Además, alguien tiene que recoger los pedazos que queden de ti cuando nos encontremos con cualquiera de nuestros antiguos compañeros y decidas ser... - Pero Kanon lo interrumpió.

-Sí, sí.- Asintió veloz y poniendo los ojos en blanco, aventurándose en seguida a continuar. -¡Saga, has tomado la decisión correcta! ¡No te arrepentirás!- La felicidad y entusiasmo del menor regresó volando, comenzando a gesticular abiertamente debido a que ya no tenía motivos ni ganas de contener la euforia. -Encontraremos a Atenea y la devolveremos al lugar donde pertenece, a su hogar y... ¡Oh, haré que te pongas en forma!- Exclamó Kanon, dedicándole a Saga una mirada entusiasta que fue correspondida por otra asesina. Decidió ignorarla. -Podemos usar esa vieja furgoneta que tienes y hacer un fondo de dinero entre nosotros, para tener que llevarnos a la boca y pagar el alojamiento cuando lo necesitemos, ya sabes... -

-No me lo digas.- Y aunque ya lo sabía, preguntó igualmente por el simple placer de hacerlo. -Estás pelado ¿verdad?-

-Un poco.- Se limitó Kanon a responder, haciendo que Saga se convenciera de que, en efecto, no debía tener un duro. En realidad, no le sorprendía lo más mínimo y, aunque su propia situación económica no fuera precisamente para tirar cohetes, se dijo que al final se las apañarían. Siempre había sido así. -Pero no seas materialista, Saga, la misión que vamos a cumplir está muy por encima de toda esa mierda superficial.- Cambió de tema radicalmente, haciendo que su hermano mayor adquiriera una expresión burlona.

-Oh, disculpa mi preocupación por cosas tan básicas y necesarias que podrían facilitar algo ya de por sí imposible.- Irónico, Saga se encogió de hombros con falsa disculpa, logrando que una vez más su gemelo decidiera escuchar solo lo que le convenía.

-Encontraremos a nuestros viejos compañeros y... - Nervioso como estaba, Kanon detuvo un instante su monólogo disfrazado de conversación, mirando a Saga de forma analítica y disgustada. -Por cierto, deberías afeitarte ¿Cuánto hace que no ves una puta cuchilla, Saga? ¿Mil años? Y deberías ponerte a dieta... no es que estés como un tonel pero, bueno, si sigues por ese camino acabarás como una bola. - Dijo negando con la cabeza mientras chasqueaba la lengua, apoyando su mano en la cadera correspondiente. -Y no bebas demasiado ¿De acuerdo?- Los ojos de Saga le miraron entrecerrados y furibundos. -No es que me moleste lo de conducir y entiendo que a todos nos gusta desfasarnos de vez en cuando, pero tampoco es que quiera cargar contigo todo el viaje. Mucho menos con lo que debes pesar ahora.- Soltó un silbidito de asombro, haciendo que su hermano comenzara a molestarse otra vez.

-Acabaré arrancandote el ojo que te queda.- Amenazó en vano, comprobando como Kanon se dedicaba a lanzar una mirada general de revisión para con todo el interior de aquella cabaña, tan pequeña y destartalada.

-En realidad... - Haciendo oídos sordos de una forma hasta indignante, Kanon frunció el ceño extrañado mientras observaba el estado descuidado de lo que antes había sido un hogar acogedor, bien mantenido y bonito. Humilde, pero bonito. -¿Qué pasa contigo? Siempre has sido ordenado hasta el punto de parecer que tenías un trastorno.-

-Kanon... - Esta vez, al fin el aviso de Saga no cayó en saco roto.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo.- Dijo conciliador, llevando a cabo un movimiento de calma con su mano mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa alegre al otro. -Ya lo iremos arreglando todo por el camino.-

-Dioses... debo estar tan loco como siempre.- Saga no se entendía a si mismo, tan confundido como cualquiera estaría al verlo aceptar semejante propuesta. Y más viniendo de alguien como Kanon. -Y tú debes estar tan loco como yo.- Concluyó suspirante, dedicando sobre su hermano una mirada ya del todo resignada.

-Es cosa de familia, ya sabes.- Kanon asintió un par de veces divertidas, realmente contento y ansioso con la situación actual y el futuro cercano. -Al fin y al cabo, se supone que nuestros genes son idénticos al cien por cien.- Dijo encogiéndose de hombros, convencido de las tremendas e insalvables diferencias que se daban entre ellos a pesar del aspecto físico que compartían. -Y, por cierto, eso me recuerda que tengo que pedirte algo de ropa. Perdí mi macuto por ahí, en el camino desde Atenas. Cuando volví, ya no estaba. Ha sido una jodienda.- A prisa, Kanon relató su gran desliz como si se tratara de la mayor y más normal tontería, agitando su única mano para indicar una calma que Saga no había pedido. -Pero no te preocupes. Lo importante lo llevo encima, aunque debería darme un cambiazo antes de que empiece a oler como un puto tigre.- Ante esas palabras, el mayor de ambos no pudo más que callar, sabiendo como sería siempre el comportamiento de su hermano para con aquellas cosas que, otros, considerarían absolutamente básicas y necesarias. Despreocupado ante el hecho de que gran parte de las pertenencias que había decidido cargar hubieran desaparecido, Kanon continuaba hablando en una retahíla rápida que Saga ya no estaba escuchando, sabiendo que más de la mitad le resultaría molesta y, la restante, simplemente desconcertante.

No pudo evitar, una vez más, el cerciorarse de lo absolutamente distintos que fueron, eran y serían por siempre jamás a pesar de su condición de gemelos supuestamente idénticos. Saga se dijo que él nunca hubiera olvidado su equipaje, jamás hubiera llamado a la puerta de nadie para machacarle la cabeza hasta que aceptara sus propuestas y, mucho menos, se le hubiera si quiera ocurrido tomar la iniciativa de embarcarse en un viaje de tales dimensiones, cuyo motivo además no tenía ninguna base sólida ni realista. Sin embargo, ya había aceptado y Saga, por mucho que hubiera podido cambiar, seguiría siendo un hombre de palabra hasta el fin de sus días.

Eran, definitivamente, tan diferentes como él día y la noche.

Entonces Saga no pudo evitar observar con extrañada sorpresa a su tan distinto hermano gemelo.

-Llevamos el mismo corte de pelo.- Susurró, analizando sin saberse internamente horrorizado o bien simplemente confuso el hecho de que, en efecto, tanto él como Kanon habían tomado la misma decisión estética sin haberse visto la cara durante, al menos, cinco años. Se trataba de algo que, a ojos ajenos, podría parecer superficial y sin importancia y, sin embargo, a Saga no pudo evitar causarle una pequeña conmoción mental.

-¿Qué?- Se detuvo Kanon de repente en su ya monólogo total, que no había escuchado las últimas palabras de su hermano.

-Nada- Y es que eso era todo lo que Saga podía responder.

Por su parte, Kanon continuó hablando.

 

* * *

 

_*Lamía: es una ciudad de Grecia, capital de la periferia de Grecia Central y de la unidad periférica de Ftiótide._


	3. Capítulo 2: "Puede ser viejo, pero todavía funciona"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pasadlo bien leyendo y muchas gracias por vuestro tiempo.
> 
> Un beso enorme y muchos abrazos.
> 
> (P.D.: ¿Pueden realmente las furgonetas ser traicioneras?)

 

**Capítulo 2: "Puede ser viejo, pero todavía funciona"**

 

-¡Su puta madre!- Gritó Kanon con susto ante el sonido de explosión que hizo el motor, deteniéndose la furgoneta repentinamente. El parón hizo que ambos fueran impulsados ligeramente hacia delante con un golpe seco, apoyando Kanon su única mano libre sobre el cristal para no estamparse de lleno contra él. Debía haber hecho caso a Saga y haberse puesto el cinturón de seguridad pero, desde luego, Kanon no iba ni siquiera a mencionar que su hermano pudiera tener razón a no ser que se tratara de una cuestión que considerara de suma necesidad.

-Oh, mierda.- Se limitó Saga a mascullar, aguantándose malamente un gruñido en cuanto, tras el estruendo, del motor del vehículo comenzó a escucharse una especie de silbidito que no parecía augurar buenas noticias.

-Saga... - Con molestia notable debido a que llevaban ya demasiado tiempo juntos sin poder escaparse el uno del otro, hacinados como estaban en aquella furgoneta desde hacía un par de horas, el menor de ambos chasqueó la lengua fastidiado. Un humo extraño y blanquecino cuyo olor no podía identificar exactamente comenzó a inundar la furgoneta.

-Es que... - Pero Saga también debía haberse llevado un buen susto, tratando de mantener la dignidad por ese extraño empeño que tenía por conservar el orgullo de una forma que podía llegar a resultar hasta artificial. -Es que me has puesto nervioso.- Acusó con un movimiento seco y rápido de sus manos, tratando de desahogar su evidente tensión. La neblina continuó su conquista de la furgoneta vieja, haciendo que sus narices picaran y se llenaran de un desagradable y asfixiante olor venenoso.

-A ver ahora que hacemos.- Hasta un tanto infantil a pesar de andar ya por la cuarentena, Kanon hizo un movimiento con su único brazo como si tuviera otro para cruzarlos, llevando los ojos al cielo mientras bufaba sonoramente.

-Oye, no pasa nada ¿De acuerdo?- Saga siempre se sabría su papel de hermano mayor aunque tan solo hubiera nacido segundos antes que su gemelo, buscando una calma que él mismo, en realidad, no tenía en absoluto. -Solo la hemos forzado demasiado. Le ocurre a menudo pero tiene arreglo.-

-Lo que le ocurre es que tiene más años que tu y yo juntos.- Ya que Saga había decidido hacer del maduro y responsable, Kanon no pudo evitar dejarse llevar y hacerse con el trabajo del pequeño y molesto. Hacía mucho que no tenía la oportunidad de dejar sobre hombros ajenos el cuidar de que todo marchara hacia delante. -Anda que... ¿A quién se le ocurre pagar un puto duro por este cacharro? Seguro que en el desguace tienes treinta mejores que esta.-

-¡Kanon, te estás pasando!- Gritó Saga con total molestia, cansado ya desde antes debido a una discusión que habían mantenido por motivos que ya ni siquiera recordaban durante el camino. -¡Vaya viajecito me estás dando!-

-Oye, majo, que yo... - Sin embargo, Kanon no pudo continuar, comenzando a toser sonoramente debido al humo tóxico proveniente del motor. Sintiendo de repente que se ahogaba, que los ojos le ardían y lloriqueaban sin parar junto con un preocupante comezón recorriéndole la garganta y las fosas nasales, su respuesta primera fue sacudir la mano frente a su rostro en un intento absurdo por dispersar el humo. Una acción estúpida pero instintiva, escuchando malamente como Saga parecía andar inmerso en la misma problemática tóxica.

-L-las ventanas... - Dijo el mayor entre toses y jadeos, lanzándose ambos veloces a abrir las ventanas de la vieja y pobre furgoneta, que ya debía andar tan cansada que había decidido envenenarlos. Viendo que semejante intento de asesinato era del todo inevitable tan solo con una acción tan básica como abrir las ventanas, ambos hermanos tuvieron que, salvajemente, lanzarse hacia el exterior de la furgoneta ahora mortal a patadas.

Cualquiera que los viera pensaría que preferirían morir antes que detener su guerra verbal constante, allí ambos jadeantes y ya por fin en pie rodeados de aire fresco. En parte, quizá era eso, al menos un poco, pero por suerte allí no había nadie que pudiera juzgar cosa semejante.

Una vez consiguieron el oxígeno suficiente y con las puertas de la furgoneta abiertas de par en par, tanto Kanon como Saga se dejaron caer de costado cada uno sobre un lateral del vehículo, suspirando al unísono.

Se produjo un silencio incómodo ante tal acción a la par, solo roto por el sonido de sus respiraciones aún algo agitadas e irregulares.

Deseoso por romper aquella aura extraña y tensa, que no se parecían en absolutamente nada, Kanon respiró hondo y deshizo su posición para erguirse y dedicarse a estirar las piernas. El asfalto andaba caliente debido al sol veraniego de la tarde Griega que no daba tregua si se lo proponía, emanando un aroma desagradable pero que, al menos, no era tóxico y asfixiante. Por suerte, rodeada la carretera solitaria y campestre por algo de vegetación salvaje, al menos el perfume del betún ardiente quedaba mínimamente colapsado por el de la modesta naturaleza.

No había un alma más que ellos dos.

-¿Cuánto nos queda?- Cuestionó Kanon en tono neutro y tranquilo, buscando la pacificación instintivamente. Discutir con Saga era, en parte, divertido a menudo y al menos lo entretenía lo suficiente. Sin embargo, andar a la gresca constante podía convertirse en algo agotador y, además, la tensión que causaba saber que Saga andaba rozando el límite de su paciencia no era lo suficientemente agradable como para mantenerla.

-Todavía un buen trecho.- Saga respondía bien a la tranquilidad y Kanon lo sabía, aventurándose a contestar en seguida el mayor de forma afable. -Apenas llevamos un par de horas de viaje.- Concluyó encogiéndose de hombros, agradeciendo internamente que Kanon hubiera decidido dejar de ser el fastidio absoluto que solía.

-Quizá teniamos que haber ido en avión.- Dijo Kanon con la cabeza algo perdida mientras miraba al horizonte, notándose un tanto embotado por las horas pasadas dentro de aquella furgoneta asfixiante que ni siquiera tenía aire acondicionado.

-Kanon, ya te lo he dicho.- Pero Saga le haría encontrarse en seguida, no pudiendo evitar el echar una miradita hacia la carretera en búsqueda de coches inesperados. Hubo suerte y aún no había rastro de ninguno. -Para viajar en avión, teníamos que irnos hasta Atenas y desde ahí coger otro vuelo hasta el aeropuerto más cercano a Lamia. Luego tendríamos que viajar en tren. Sería absurdo y mucho más largo.- Suspiró Saga, no pudiendo evitar el sentir una pequeña compasión ante la evidencia de que su hermano apenas sabía nada del mundo que se extendía más allá del pequeño terreno que era el Santuario. Hostil y extraño para alguien como él, que apenas llevaba indeseadamente liberado un par de años y menos de unos días lejos de lo que era su hogar, el mundo real se erigía ante sus narices como un ente incomprensible del que realmente nada sabía. Saga se compadeció, es cierto, pero luchó fieramente por no mostrar ni un ápice de aquel sentimiento hacia su gemelo ya no idéntico. -Además, no tenemos dinero. Si de verdad pretendes hacer este viaje de locura en el que, por causas desconocidas, me he dejado arrastrar, tenemos que ahorrar todo lo posible para usar el dinero de forma razonable.- Indicó Saga didáctico, palmeando después sin poder evitarlo su vieja y detenida furgoneta blanca. -La furgoneta puede ser vieja, puede dar problemas y calarse en medio del camino, pero es barata y todavía funciona.-

Ante semejante afirmación, Kanon se asomó a través de su puerta abierta de la furgoneta correspondiente para dedicarle a su hermano, posicionado al otro lado del hueco, una mirada irónica de cejas levantadas.

-Ya lo creo que funciona.- Se limitó a decir con sarcasmo evidente, analizando el vehículo detenido con expresión falsamente convencida.

-Claro que sí, ya verás.- Pero Saga, que estaba disfrutando realmente de aquel momento de calma en su tormentosa y siempre disfuncional relación fraternal, le lanzó una sonrisa tranquilizadora. -No es la primera vez que le pasa. Tan solo hay que darle un empujón.- Soltando una carcajada comedida pero animosa, Saga volvió a palmear el lateral de su vieja furgoneta, pareciendo que confiaba en ella más allá de lo que cualquiera lo haría ante semejante aspecto ruinoso. Kanon se dijo que parecía tenerla cariño. -Uno trata de arrancar desde dentro y el otro la empuja hacia delante.- Concluyó haciendo un ademán de avance con la mano, pareciendo sorprendentemente alegre para ser el Saga de la actualidad.

-Esta bien, vamos al lío, pues.- Ciertamente, era extrañamente agradable verlo animado cuando su estado psicológico general solía ser, más bien, decadente y sombrío, vacío, no pudiendo evitar Kanon dejar escapar una sonrisilla feliz de labios cerrados. Convencido, rodeó el morro de la furgoneta vieja para llegar hasta el lateral que Saga ocupaba antes, dispuesto a internarse dentro y sentarse en el asiento del piloto.

-Oye... - Dijo Saga con el ceño ligeramente fruncido, viendo Kanon sus acciones interrumpidas cuando ya tenía un pie dentro del vehículo. -Sabes conducir ¿verdad?- Kanon bufó.

-Desde luego, Saga.- Agitando su mano con indicación para que se despreocupara, el menor de ambos llevó a cabo su afirmación como si fuera lo más obvio del universo.

-¿Y por qué tengo que empujar yo?- Pero Saga, por primera vez, parecía haberse propuesto ser el gemelo díscolo e inmaduro, cruzándose de brazos mientras observaba al otro con expresión fastidiada. Kanon chasqueó la lengua.

-¿Quizá por qué yo soy manco, Saga?- Cuestionó el menor de los dos con evidencia y nota sarcástica, encogiéndose de hombros ante el hecho de que hasta el propio Saga parecía olvidar la ausencia de un par de partes de su cuerpo. Él mismo no siempre lo recordaba, tampoco, llegando incluso a sentir a menudo que su brazo aún continuaba en el mismo lugar en el que debería.

-Oh... - Se limitó Saga a susurrar incómodo y culpable por la falta cometida, dándole más importancia él mismo a su metedura de pata que el propio afectado. Había recursos que nunca dejarían de funcionar con su hermano mayor por muy distinto que este anduviera, teniendo Kanon que aguantarse una sonrisita satisfecha.

-Bueno, no te preocupes, aún conservo la mayor parte de mi cuerpo.- Dijo mientras terminaba por subirse al vehículo al saber, ya seguro, que Saga no pondría más objeciones al respecto, causando que Kanon riera satisfecho y con aquel aire chulesco que lo caracterizaba. -Oye... - Antes de que el otro marchara hacia la parte trasera de la furgoneta traicionera y envenenadora, Kanon llamó su atención, haciendo que Saga le dedicara una miradita cuestionativa. -Me has dicho que esto le pasa a menudo a la furgoneta.-

-Oh, sí.- Saga se relajó de nuevo tras lo que él había considerado un fallo indeseado, comenzando su camino hacia el final del vehículo viejo. -Puede ser un poco... - Tuvo que reflexionarlo durante un segundo, buscando dar con la palabra adecuada que sonara lo suficientemente explicativa pero no demasiado ofensiva. - ... traicionera, pero al menos te saca del apuro. Además... - Se encogió de hombros resignado, colocándose finalmente tras la furgoneta y saliendo del campo visual de su hermano menor que, ahora, deshacía su posición girada para colocarse con la mirada al frente. - ... comprarme una furgoneta nueva para llenarla de madera de abeto y hacer unos pocos kilómetros no merecía la pena.-

-Pero si se para en seco ¿cómo lo hacías para arrancarla otra vez?- Cuestionó por pura curiosidad inocente su hermano Kanon, repiqueteándo sus dedos sobre el volante mientras analizaba con un único ojo dudoso el interior de aquel cacharro misterioso. -Necesitas a otra persona... -

-Bueno... - Desde el asiento del piloto, Kanon escuchó llegar hasta sus oídos la risa profunda y calmada de Saga provenir del exterior, tratando de recordar para que servía cada una de aquellas dos palancas claramente importantes para la conducción. - ... Delia solía... - Entonces Saga calló de repente y Kanon no pudo evitar dar un respingo pequeño ante la mención repentina del nombre femenino, agradeciendo a los dioses que aún no había molestado lo suficiente por encontrarse oculto de la mirada de su hermano. - ... suele ser ella la que me ayuda con estas cosas.- Dijo Saga, cambiando rápidamente el tiempo del verbo al comprobar que se había referido, sin pensar, claramente al pasado. -Cuando me quedo pillado en medio de la carretera, si puedo busco ayuda de quien pase por ahí. Si no pasa nadie la llamo, se sienta donde estás tú ahora y yo empujo la furgoneta.- Sonaba incluso nostálgico, tratando de ocultarlo bajo un tono de aparente normalidad. Kanon pudo notarlo.

-Claro.- Se limitó a decir el menor, maldiciéndose a si mismo por no haber esperado una respuesta tan evidente como aquella. Delia, siempre eterna y presente a pesar de su clara ausencia. Kanon carraspeó en un mal intento por pasar el trago y evitar su evidente incomodidad. De nuevo, suerte que nadie lo estaba mirando.

-Bueno, que voy, Kanon.- Y que bendito fuera Saga por sacarlo de aquel momento inmisericorde de tensión no deseada, haciendo que Kanon tuviera que abandonar sus pensamientos para prestar atención a conducir el vehículo que hasta su mismo dueño había denominado como traicionero.

-Eh... - Ciertamente, Kanon no parecía demasiado confiado, comenzando a hacer revolotear su única mano a través del interior en busca de decidir finalmente que se suponía que debía hacer primero exactamente. -Sí, sí.- Se limitó a afirmar, dándole el visto bueno a su hermano para que empujara aquel enorme trasto mientras él, finalmente, decidía que lo principal era pisar el acelerador con suavidad. Por suerte, la fuerza de Saga continuaba tan impresionante como siempre, moviendo aquella furgoneta caprichosa con relativa facilidad.

Kanon no recordaba como se conducía una furgoneta. Es más, ni siquiera recordaba con claridad si acaso había conducido una alguna vez.

-Kanon... - Con la voz costosa debido al esfuerzo que, si bien era menor para él que para cualquier ciudadano corriente, continuaba siendo un esfuerzo, Saga llamó la atención de un Kanon que comenzaba a ponerse demasiado nervioso. - ... ¿quieres hacer el favor de avanzar?-

Está bien, había que hacer algo, lo que fuera. Kanon decidió que la clave del misterio debía encontrarse en alguna de aquellas dos palancas que no podía identificar correctamente.  
Sabiendo que si lo pensaba demasiado no llegaría a nada, finalmente se lanzó a la faena, levantando sin saber que estaba haciendo una de las dos.

La furgoneta volvió a pararse en seco y se escuchó un golpe sordo proveniente de la parte trasera, todo ello seguido por un quejido quejumbroso de dolor repentino. Kanon elevó su única mano en una desesperada e instintiva muestra de inocencia, abriendo su ojo y frunciendo los labios con evidente impacto. Al menos, ya sabía cual de las dos palancas era el freno de mano.

-Ah, joder.- Escuchó decir a Saga de forma baja por el golpe y ahogada ya que debía, sin duda, andar tapándose la zona herida con las manos. -Mi nariz.- Y aunque deseara quedarse allí encerrado y así huir de los actos cometidos, Kanon sabía que no podía permanecer oculto para siempre, respirando hondo mientras se armaba de valor y salía de la furgoneta.

-Saga.- Dijo en un acto reflejo, abriendo la puerta para posicionarse sobre la carretera y dirigirse al lugar tras el vehículo donde debía encontrarse su quejumbroso hermano gemelo.  
En efecto, Saga tenía motivos evidentes para quejarse, topándose Kanon con la imagen del que fue antes el gran caballero de Géminis, el dios encarnado, convertido ahora en Saga, el tipo que se había estrellado de boca contra su propia furgoneta. No sabiendo si quería reírse o salir corriendo, Kanon observó silencioso todavía como las manos de su hermano cubrían su propio rostro, tapando la zona herida en un vano intento porque el dolor cesara. -Oye, Saga... - Pero cuando su hermano le dedicó una llorosa y asesina mirada, levantando a la vez un dedo frente a su cara en indicación de silencio absoluto, Kanon no pudo hacer más que obedecer. Si las miradas matasen, desde luego que él ya hubiera caído fulminado contra el asfalto de forma atroz.

-Eres un idiota... - Farfulló Saga bajo sus propias manos, continuando sus murmullos furiosos demasiado bajo como para que el otro los pudiera llegar a comprender. En realidad, Kanon se dijo que era mejor así, que tampoco es que ardiera en deseos por escuchar como su nombre era maldecido en todas las lenguas posibles.

Pero Kanon nunca podría permanecer callado por mucho tiempo.

-¡Oh, venga, Saga!- Exclamó chasqueando la lengua, tragándose el impacto de topárselo de pronto bajo semejante tesitura cuya causa, además, había sido el propio Kanon. -Dejame ver.- Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, Kanon alzó una mano sabedora para dar con el rostro magullado de su gemelo, siendo esta rápidamente apartada por un fuerte manotazo.

-¡No me toques! ¡No se te ocurra... - Pero Saga no pudo continuar sus gritos y futuras amenazas, soltando un quejidito lastimero en cuanto comprobó que gesticular tanto con el rostro traía consigo, en aquel momento, bastante dolor. Kanon no pudo evitar reírse bajamente.

-Venga, no seas niño.- Dijo Kanon, haciendo un gesto indicador con su mano para que Saga se apartara las suyas de la cara.

-Vete al infierno.- A pesar de las palabras desagradables, Saga obedeció al saber que tampoco podía contar con nadie más en aquella situación en la que él mismo había decidido meterse, además, descubriendo su rostro afectado.

-Ya estuvimos allí. Los dos.- Inmune a su propia afirmación, el menor de ambos llevó su mano hasta la nariz enrojecida y que ya comenzaba a hincharse del otro, toqueteándo el puente en busca de roturas indeseadas. -Oye, no tiene tan mala pinta.- Exclamó animoso, ganándose otra mirada asesina de su hermano mientras continuaban analizándole la zona golpeada. -Bah, no es nada, solo está un poco magullada.-

-A veces creo que te mataría.- Pero la amenaza de Saga no sonó demasiado peligrosa, cerrando los ojos con fuerza en cuanto notó un nuevo pinchazo doloroso proveniente de su recientemente herida nariz.

-Ya lo intentaste... - Mordaz y rápido en sus respuestas como sería siempre, fuera por propia naturaleza o simple supervivencia, Kanon no pudo evitar erguir la cabeza orgullosamente como posición defensiva. - ...y no lo conseguiste, además.- Pero la respuesta de Saga no fue la que, en realidad, a Kanon le hubiera agradado.

-Lamento... - Una sombra culpable y opresiva inundó el rostro magullado de Saga, comenzando a inflamarse lentamente la zona afectada. Aquel aura decadente y asfixiante apareció de nuevo alrededor del mayor de ambos, dispuesta a arrastrar todo cuanto encontrara a su paso junto con su mismo portador.

-Ya, ya.- Dijo Kanon velozmente interrumpiendo el proceso de culpabilidad y ligera inmersión en un pasado que, aunque confuso, no dejaba de serle doloroso, sabiendo que si no lo detenía cuanto antes tras el ensombrecimiento y ambiente enrarecido vendría un tembloroso discurso de disculpa. Ver a aquel que brilló como un sol en la tierra y consideró su más poderoso enemigo arrastrarse hasta lo más bajo por propia voluntad era algo que ni siquiera Kanon estaba dispuesto a soportar. -Hace mucho tiempo de eso.- Saga siempre sería tan frágil y débil por dentro como un gatito apaleado.

-Es solo que... - Pero no pudo continuar, soltando un gruñido de dolor en cuanto notó los dedos de Kanon apretar demasiado sobre su magullada nariz. -¡Eres un hijo de puta!- Exclamó Saga dejándose llevar por el momento, propinando un empujón lo suficientemente fuerte sobre su hermano menor como para hacerlo dar un traspiés hacia atrás. Quejumbroso y molesto, Saga se llevó de nuevo una de sus manos hacia la cara para cubrirsela, dedicando sobre Kanon una mirada cargada de furia que se ganó una carcajada burlona.

-¡Pero si no es nada, Saga!- Y a menudo Saga juraría que terminaría por darle la paliza de su vida, conteniendo las ganas crecientes de saltar sobre el otro y molerlo a golpes hasta que suplicara por piedad. -¡Jah! ¡Qué blandito te has vuelto, lloriqueándo por una nariz que ni siquiera se te ha roto!- Por suerte para ambos, Saga no estaba dispuesto a dejarse llevar y perder el control de sus puños.

-¡Di mejor una nariz que TÚ casi has roto!- Exclamó, señalando con un dedo acusador y de aparente Juicio Final a su risueño hermano gemelo y menor. -¡No sé como se me ha ocurrido pensar que podrías hacer algo a derechas!-

-Es que solo me queda la mano izquierda, Saga.- Definitivamente, Kanon siempre parecía tener una respuesta aún más molesta y fuera de lugar que la anterior para todo cuanto se le dijera.

-¡Eres un manipulador, además de un vago!- El truco del brazo ausente no funcionó esta vez, cosa que era de esperarse debido al estado iracundo y humillado de un Saga que se regañó a si mismo por empeñarse en no aprender nunca la lección, avanzando un paso amenazante hacia su hermano. -¡Y un jodido mentiroso, eso es lo que eres! ¡Tú no has conducido un maldito coche en toda tu puñetera vida, mucho menos una furgoneta!-

-¡Ey!- Finalmente, Kanon se aventuró a replicar los insultos del mayor, pareciendo que aquella última afirmación era la única que consideraba realmente digna de discutir. -Desde luego que he conducido antes, aunque no sé si era una furgoneta... - Dijo concluyendo la frase en tono pensativo, llevándose su mano al mentón con una actitud de duda que hizo crecer la ira de un Saga ya de por sí hecho un basilisco. - ... ahora que lo pienso tampoco sé si... - Pero Saga se vio incapaz de no interrumpirlo prontamente.

-¡Ni siquiera tienes el carnét, ¿verdad?!- Saga sabía la respuesta a aquella pregunta, sorprendiéndose de forma pequeña e incluso grata en cuanto comprobó que su hermano elevaba un dedo y fruncía las cejas en señal de que iba a lanzarse a contradecir sus pensamientos cuanto antes.

Sin embargo, Kanon en seguida reculó al recapacitar un par de segundos la cuestión que se la había propuesto, adoptando una actitud de lo más extrañada.

-¿Carnét?- Cuestionó confuso, dando en seguida un respingo en cuanto él mismo cayó en la cuenta. -Oh, mierda puta... - Y maldijo entre dientes, atravesando su melena azulada con sus dedos en clara señal de nerviosismo. -Es cierto... Aquí fuera hace falta uno de esos... - Hablando en alto y para si mismo, Saga fue espectador del extraño fenómeno que era Kanon bajando/o la guardia y, aunque un instinto primitivo de su interior le exigía por continuar enfadado, lo cierto es que ante la imagen Saga no pudo evitar flaquear en su furia. Lo vio perdido y extraviado, como un visitante de otro planeta que desconoce el funcionamiento de las leyes terrestres pero ya no tiene nada por lo que regresar, aunque lo deseara con toda su alma. Pareciendo, incluso, que ni él mismo comprendía del todo como había sido capaz de semejante descuido y de pasar por alto cuestiones tan básicas como aquellas, Kanon se llevó una mano insegura a la frente, mesándosela mientras clavaba su ojo bueno sobre la carretera, perdido en su propia cabeza.

Algo dentro de Saga se removió inquieto ante la insistencia de continuar con la reprimenda. Sabía que se lo merecía, que se lo había ganado a pulso y también sabía que su estallido colérico había sido absoluta y totalmente justificado. Saga sabía que Kanon podía ser horriblemente fastidioso hasta sobrepasar lo exasperante, peligroso con las palabras si acaso se lo proponía y, a menudo, terriblemente retorcido.

Y sin embargo, verlo allí en medio de aquella carretera vacía y desértica, sumergido dentro de sus pensamientos y siendo, sin duda, plenamente consciente de la vida anormal e intranquila que había llevado hasta ahora, causó que todo aquello que Saga ya sabía fueran problemas a los que quizá daba demasiada importancia. El Saga verdadero siempre fue de una naturaleza compasiva y sensible que se vio obligado a amarrar ante el hecho de que ellos no podían permitirse semejantes características, ya fuera por propia voluntad o porque, realmente, no hubiese tenido más remedio y el tipo de vida que no tuvo oportunidad de escoger le aleccionase a su manera: cruel, despacio y despiadadamente, como si les arrancara la piel a tiras. Ahora Saga, le gustase o no aquello que se suponía que era, podía al menos ser Saga, pero Kanon no había tenido oportunidad semejante hasta que no se vio lanzado sin compasión hacia el mundo real.

Podían estar convencidos de que eran absoluta y completamente diferentes el uno del otro pero, en gran parte, a Saga le recordó a si mismo. No se trataba del obvio parecido físico a pesar de los cambios dispares y notables, sino de algo mucho más profundo que el había sentido antes, también. Saga miró al ojo que quedaba en el rostro de Kanon y se vio a si mismo perdido en un mundo al que no pertenecía, habiendo sido recluido desde la más tierna infancia entre pilares de piedra antigua y viejas construcciones, rodeado de historias y personificaciones de deidades, figuras demoníacas por las que temer y a las que batallar junto con un inculcado destino funesto disfrazado de misión divina, de honor bélico, siempre presente como un péndulo afilado sobre sus cabezas. Unas cabezas a veces demasiado pequeñas, otras veces demasiado blandas e inestables como para salir airosas del camino trazado por la orden ateniense de la diosa Atenea, a quien tampoco podía culpar por reconocer la necesidad de semejante formación infernal.

Saga dejó de culpar a los demás hacía ya mucho tiempo.

Era extraño como un mundo aparentemente mucho más pacífico y sencillo que aquel al que antes habían pertenecido podía resultar, en principio, una dimensión hostil de la que nada se sabe. Lo que se desconoce, se teme, y Saga ya hubo sentido semejante miedo y confusión hacía ya unos cuantos años con la suerte de haber tenido a Delia para guiarlo y cuidar de los pedazos rotos que quedaban de él. Quizá fuera algo ínfimo para ojos ajenos pero, en aquel momento, presencia como aquella había resultado una absoluta salvación y fuente de total misericordia, pilar fundamental de la transición entre el guerrero santo y el tipo que tala abetos y vende la madera.

Pero Kanon no tenía nada de eso. Tampoco tenía más a Atenea ni a sus fieles seguidores de la milicia de la diosa fallecida. Por no tener, en realidad, Kanon no tenía ni los dos ojos con los que nació ni el brazo derecho. Kanon no tenía nada en absoluto.

Solo le quedaba Saga.

Suspiró larga y pausadamente, cargando después los pulmones de aire con la clara intención de alcanzar calma y dejar la cabeza fría.

-Olvídalo, ¿de acuerdo?- Dijo Saga sin poder aún quitarse del todo el mal humor de encima, descubriendo a pesar de ello que su empatía llegaba a ser más fuerte que su furia. Se sintió bien. -Vamos... - Y Kanon dio un respinguito sorprendido, mirando a su hermano mayor con clara expresión confusa debido al cambio repentino que había tenido su actitud. - ... te enseñaré lo básico para que podamos arrancar la furgoneta.- Antes de que a Kanon pudiera ocurrírsele decir cualquiera de sus muy conocidas expresiones molestas, Saga hizo un ademán con la mano para que lo siguiera, comenzando a caminar hasta la puerta de la furgoneta que su gemelo había dejado abierta.

-¿Eh?- Perdido todavía por el rápido cambio de actitud y trato, que la discusión parecía haber parado de golpe, Kanon consiguió recomponerse y asentir un par de veces. -Claro, sí.- Avanzando rápido para alcanzar a Saga, Kanon siguió sus pasos.

También se sintió bien.

 

 


	4. Milo, Aquiles y el moroso del tercero

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por vuestro tiempo y espero que disfrutéis leyendo. Trataré de subir capítulos más a menudo :)

**Capítulo 3: Milo, Aquiles y el moroso del tercero**

 

Desde niño, Milo tuvo la suerte de querer ser lo que se suponía que debía ser.

Fue arrancado de los brazos temblorosos y débiles de algún sitio perdido que, seguramente, fuera el lugar más podrido de Grecia, conducido a lo que cualquier otro hubiera considerado una muerte sin salvación posible, huérfano de padre y madre y, en definitiva, fue una rata de alcantarilla que parecía un niño. O quizá fue un niño que parecía una rata, tan sucio y flaco [como](https://www.fanfiction.net/story/story_preview.php?storyid=10770226&chapter=4/#) lo habían encontrado. Aquel día, del cual Milo apenas si conservaba algunos recuerdos fugaces y vagos entre los cuales no podía, realmente, discernir correctamente cuales habían sido sueños y cuales realidades, no le dieron demasiadas explicaciones ni tampoco opción alguna para rebelarse contra el destino que ya estaba supuestamente trazado.

Tampoco es que hubiera deseado quedarse allí en medio de las calles, viviendo cuando había suerte y sobreviviendo cuando no la había.

En absoluto.

Es más, cuando Milo contempló a aquellos hombres de aspecto imponente a pesar de su aparente normalidad, con sus maneras regias y rudas actitudes, sus pies para él inmensos y sus manos callosas por un evidente esfuerzo físico, no pudo hacer otra cosa más que quedarse maravillado ante ellos. No se trataba tan solo de aquel cuerpo y maneras que claramente demostraban tremenda seguridad y vitalidad, sino de su aura, de aquella sensación extraña que aún no sabía identificar (pero sí sentir) y que desprendían todos los seres vivos, cada uno a su manera particular. Ellos rezumaban fuerza, como dioses [bajados](https://www.fanfiction.net/story/story_preview.php?storyid=10770226&chapter=4/#) a la tierra, y Milo decidió nada más tenerlos frente a sí que no quería llegar a ser como ellos, si no mejor.

Milo siempre quería ser mejor.

No se trataba de una oportunidad (que no parecían dispuestos a aceptar un no por respuesta) si no más bien de un mandato imposible de eludir y, a pesar de la evidente imposición, realmente daba lo mismo porque en aquel día Milo hubiera suplicado por seguirlos si es que acaso no pretendieran tal cosa. Le explicaron escuetamente un futuro que el entonces niño que era pensó como brillante, abriendo los ojos claros con total estupefacción mientras se decía, incrédulo, que era cierto aquello de que hasta un desafortunado absoluto como él podía toparse con un tremendo golpe de suerte que diera un cambio radical a su vida miserable.

Estar destinado para ser parte del séquito más cercano de una deidad a punto de reencarnarse resultó ser un sueño hecho realidad. Desde que tenía memoria, Milo siempre deseó ser como aquellos héroes y guerreros ideales que tan solo parecían existir en las ficciones, ya fueran literarias o televisivas, y de pronto un día resultó que era parte de su existencia toda el [formar](https://www.fanfiction.net/story/story_preview.php?storyid=10770226&chapter=4/#) parte de aquella élite privilegiada de humanos sobresalientes y únicos, llegados a la vida tan solo para cumplir con lo que les era propio. No, claramente, Milo no se hubiera negado a prepararse para tales grandezas aunque le hubieran dado la oportunidad de hacerlo.

Siempre fue también altivo y orgulloso hasta puntos que, a veces (y sobretodo cuando era más joven), podían resultar problemáticos, por lo que Milo se empeñó de lleno desde el principio en no morir ni conformarse con un puesto de simple centinela o, lo que era aún peor, sirviente. Y no es que Milo tuviera algo en contra de los mencionados, pero él siempre se sintió destinado a grandes cosas y grandes metas y, si había nacido en la miseria, decidió que moriría en la gloria. Decidió que llegaría a lo más alto y, como también fue siempre cabezota, a pesar del camino plagado de espinas y terribles vivencias se abrió paso y despuntó rápido sobre el resto como el fuego avanza a través de las hojas secas.

Milo siempre quiso alcanzar el ideal, el guerrero perfecto, alcanzar el cielo con las manos y atraparlo entre sus dedos para quedárselo hasta el día en que su final le llegara en [forma](https://www.fanfiction.net/story/story_preview.php?storyid=10770226&chapter=4/#) de combate mortal.

Cuando al principio de su entrenamiento en una visita obligada al Santuario por responsabilidades de su maestro, Milo conoció a Saga, decidió que quería ser como él y que, una vez alcanzada meta semejante, sería mejor que él. Aquella armadura de cuerpo completo y aspecto macizo, dorada y brillante como el sol veraniego que quemaba la tierra ateniense, debía tratarse del rango más alto que la milicia a la que ahora pertenecía podía llegar a alcanzar después del santo Patriarca y la misma diosa Atenea. Ser un santo dorado era, en definitiva, lo máximo y mayor a lo que aspirar en sus deseos puesto que jamás quiso ser un sagrado líder ni mucho menos un dios. Milo les respetaba y les debía su total fidelidad, les daría una vida dedicada al honor heroico y su muerte si hacía falta, pero ya se sabe que no es lo mismo ser Aquiles que ser Jesucristo. Milo siempre estuvo más hecho de la pasta del primero, y eso que aún era demasiado joven como para saber cuanto terminaría por tener en común con el personaje homérico. Incluso hasta llegar a cimas insospechadas sobre las cuales todavía no había tenido tiempo ni ganas de reflexionar.

Hubo un tiempo dorado, una época brillante y lujosa que duró [unos](https://www.fanfiction.net/story/story_preview.php?storyid=10770226&chapter=4/#) cuantos años en la que Milo encauzó seguro y acertadamente el camino que pretendía llevar hasta el fin de sus días. Se convirtió, entonces, en el orgullo absoluto de su respetado maestro, presentándolo altivo (casi tanto como era por naturaleza su propio alumno) ante sus compañeros de profesión.  
Y es que Milo era tremendamente determinado, monstruosamente fuerte, de lengua tan afilada como sus garras y siempre terminaba por conseguir cuanto deseaba. Saliendo airoso a pesar de las magulladuras de todo combate o reto que se le pusiera por delante, Milo respondía a aquello que cualquier maestro santo desea que cumpla su aprendiz, hinchándose de orgullo ante la visión de un todavía joven futuro caballero que alcanzaba, en definitiva, cualquier expectativa que uno se atreviera a poner sobre sus [cada](https://www.fanfiction.net/story/story_preview.php?storyid=10770226&chapter=4/#) vez más anchos hombros, por muy alta que esta fuera. Milo, además, era de bello aspecto y gran sabedor del poder de las palabras. También era enormemente valiente, agresivo cuando sabía que estaba permitido pero compasivo cuando era necesario, disfrutaba del arte de la guerra y era absolutamente diligente para con sus obligaciones. Pudo ser en los primeros años de su infancia algo más travieso e inquieto que la media, a veces rebelde a medida que alcanzaba la pubertad, indómito también y siempre de actitud y maneras arrogantes aunque, realmente, no se propusiera tal cosa.

Sin embargo, ante todo eso cualquiera llegaba a pensar que parecía hecho para ser un rey y, el pecado del orgullo y la rebeldía, quedaban como cosa ínfima frente a todas las virtudes que podía regalarle tanto al Santuario como a la diosa Atenea misma. Igualmente, la altivez le quedaba [bien](https://www.fanfiction.net/story/story_preview.php?storyid=10770226&chapter=4/#) y nadie en su aún corta vida parecía pensar lo contrario.

Milo estaba hecho, en definitiva, de la pasta idónea para cumplir con su destino.

No obstante, un día apareció un deseo desconocido que no supo identificar con corrección ni claridad, lanzándose a cumplirlo en cuanto lo supo como benigno debido a que andaba acostumbrado a hacerse con todo cuanto quisiera. Sus intenciones eran aún puras e inocentes, resultando que el intento de hacerse con sus pretensiones era mucho más divertido cuando se le escapaban de entre los dedos y tenía que volver a la carga. Milo no vio, tampoco, necesidad alguna de esconderse pues era un niño todavía y, como tal, era incapaz de identificar sus deseos y tendencias como incorrectas o malsanas, que tampoco nadie se había molestado en hablarle nunca de esas cosas.

Cuando su maestro se percató de aquellas inclinaciones que, aunque aún infantiles, se transformarían con el tiempo en algo mucho más evidente y de mayores dimensiones, fue la primera vez que Milo lo vio perder los estribos. En aquel entonces no entendió demasiado bien cual era la problemática de su supuestamente enferma [condición](https://www.fanfiction.net/story/story_preview.php?storyid=10770226&chapter=4/#), pero sus ojos decepcionados ante el alumno perfecto cuyas virtudes quedan desvanecidas por un rasgo que a Milo le pareció sin ninguna importancia, fue algo que comprendió tan bien que jamás pudo llegar a borrar de su memoria. Entonces el maestro intentó arreglar al niño desviado antes de que fuera demasiado tarde, explicando que había algo insano, sucio y terrible para con semejantes tendencias que llamó antinaturales. No obstante, ante la aflicción del alumno querido y modélico preso ahora de un temor que le era desconocido hasta ese día, el maestro lo llenó de esperanzas indicando su juventud y como, posiblemente, se trataba de una confusión infantil que terminaría por pasarse con el tiempo.

Aliviado por estas últimas palabras, Milo pudo centrarse en su formación y olvidarse de aquel defecto suyo tan grande que parecía capaz de acabar con toda una carrera intachable, si es que acaso [bajaba](https://www.fanfiction.net/story/story_preview.php?storyid=10770226&chapter=4/#) la guardia y permitía que le crecieran alas.

Nunca consiguió deshacerse de ello, pero lo acalló lo suficiente como para que ni siquiera él lo recordara de manera cotidiana.

Entonces consiguió la sagrada armadura dorada de Escorpio, entró dentro de la élite guerrera de la diosa justa Atenea y pudo, por fin, sentir que había alcanzado la perfección de su sueño vital. Hubo un tiempo en el que Milo creyó que nada ni nadie podría ni siquiera tocar la suela de sus zapatos (ahora embestidos en oro para los actos oficiales y el arte de la batalla), que podía llegar a hacer milagros y que los dioses, cuando muriera, lo recibirían entre vítores y alabanzas por su buena labor y claras facultades heroicas.

Pero un día apareció aquel que conseguía traerlo de cabeza sin hacer absolutamente nada, y todo se vino abajo.

Llegó apenas un año más tarde que él, quizá algo más, y consiguió consagrarse como parte de la dorada y sagrada orden no sin dejar en el combate por la armadura un enorme esfuerzo y gran cantidad de sangre. Milo lo reconoció como poco diestro en comparación consigo mismo y gran parte de sus compañeros, todavía verde para semejante puesto y que lo habían mimado demasiado, al menos dentro de lo que era posible en las excesivamente duras formaciones que se veían obligados a sufrir.

Se trataba de un muchacho aniñado con el que la adolescencia todavía no había hecho su trabajo. Flaco y anguloso, de aspecto suave y pálido, con todas las esquinas de sus huesos sobresalientes como si su piel fuera una fina sábana que cubre malamente una silla puntiaguda, resultó ser educado pero tremendamente distante. Todo en él parecía frío y afilado, excesivamente recto a pesar de la infancia que aún se empeñaba en apegársele, pero de la que nada quedaba en su forma de comportarse y sus escuetas palabras. Tenía un acento raro y pegajoso y gran facilidad para aparecer y desaparecer de la nada, siempre silencioso como un gato callejero que no quiere ser molestado.

Milo, al principio, no le dio importancia alguna a su interés ante el extraño y misterioso recién llegado puesto que parecía compartido por el resto de compañeros.

Cuando pasó un tiempo y aquella curiosidad no se detuvo, cuando se descubrió a si mismo pensando en su persona por momentos que le resultaron excesivos, Milo se asustó. El ya no tan recién llegado resultó ser afilado incluso en su cabeza, que se le clavaba su imagen dolorosa y repentinamente sin compasión sobre el cerebro. Entonces la mirada cargada de alarma y decepción de su maestro aparecía para combatir a la anterior, y el interior del caballero de Escorpio se transformaba en una batalla campal que lo llenaba de frustración y enorme amargura.

Así que Milo le odió. Le detestó con todas sus fuerzas.

Comenzó mostrándose despreciativo sin poder evitarlo, notándose un desdén desagradable y oculto bajo una indiferencia evidentemente falsa para con aquella persona afilada, que en un principio decidió simplemente ignorarlo. Era un tipo inteligente y mucho más comedido que Milo, así que evitó cualquier tipo de confrontación con el otro mediante una actitud esquiva sopesada como la mejor de las opciones. Sin embargo, en lugar de apaciguar los humos del santo de Escorpio o bien dejarlos como estaban, el verse claramente ignorado y sin ningún tipo de reacción directa hacia él causó que su odio creciera todavía más, transformándose en algo bastante irracional que lo hacía actuar de forma mezquina. Comenzó a criticarlo abiertamente, a burlarse de él por cualquier mínima cosa y a dificultarle, en general, su nueva vida dentro del Santuario para demostrarle (se decía Milo a si mismo) que solo era un intruso que nada tenía ver con ellos ni que hacer allí.

Cuando el tipo afilado finalmente le respondió con algún comentario doliente (seguramente harto y cansado de verse atacado de forma constante), Milo se topó con sentimientos contradictorios que no hicieron más que confundirlo y causarle una mayor rabia. Por un lado, notó un tremendo y satisfactorio placer al haber logrado, aunque fuera negativamente, una mínima y clara muestra de atención por parte del otro, notando como algo cálido que ya conocía se arremolinaba en su interior de una forma mucho más fuerte y alarmante que todas las anteriores. Por otro lado, sin embargo, una furia desmedida se apoderó de él ante la visión de aquel todavía chiquillo enfrentándose abiertamente contra su persona y sin atisbo de temor alguno, con aquella expresión gélida e impasible que tan solo supo analizar como despreciativa indiferencia.

La cabeza de Milo, entre las enseñanzas de su maestro y aquello que realmente sentía, terminó por convertirse en un lío doloroso que estalló por donde no debía.

Básicamente lo provocó hasta el punto de arrinconarlo y obligarlo a enfrentarlo directamente, acechándole asfixiante de forma que evitar la contienda fuera una tarea imposible. Como era de esperar, al final lo logró, y aquel tipo inteligente y de acento pegajoso aceptó el duelo porque tampoco es que Milo le hubiera dado opción a otra cosa. Pelearon y el chico aniñado de aspecto fino (al que supuestamente habían mimado demasiado) resultó no ser tan blandito como aparentaba y Milo creía, presentando batalla y haciendo de una contienda que el santo de Escorpio pensó que como sencilla algo bastante complicado para él, y de duración eterna. Prácticamente se machacaron la cara y partes de su cuerpo el uno al otro y, el encuentro violento, no tuvo final hasta que no fueron separados urgentemente por el resto de sus compañeros, que no entendían la verdadera problemática interna del escorpión ni estaban dispuestos a dejarlos matarse por el mero capricho de hacerlo. Para colmo de males, los otros santos pertenecientes a la orden dorada y hasta el mismísimo Patriarca, decidieron ponerse de parte del muchacho gélido a pesar de que este no mencionó una palabra al respecto. El santo líder reprendió a Milo por irracional y, sus compañeros de armas, le analizaron como mezquino y se mostraron incómodos ante su presencia.

Incluso Aioria, que era impulsivo por naturaleza, no comprendió semejante estallido violento. De todas formas, Aioria nunca fue demasiado espabilado, sobre todo para ese tipo de cosas.

Durante unos días, Milo se negó a retractarse por el orgullo desmedido que tendría siempre, esquivando el tema o bien respondiendo de manera agresiva cuando hablarlo era, definitivamente, inevitable. Al final, el resto se alejaron de él como si no tuviera remedio alguno, que allí nadie andaba lo suficientemente entero como para tratar de recomponer los espíritus de los demás. Si Milo era irracional y fastidioso, entonces que así fuera. Ya está, no había tiempo para pensar en nada más, mucho menos para dedicar una reflexión profunda al por qué de semejante cambio y a cuál era la causa de tales reacciones. Si alguno intuyó la problemática real, simplemente se lo guardó para sí y sacó sus propias conclusiones.

Milo tendría que solucionarlo solo.

Y, sin embargo, pasado el enfado y arrebato, aquel a quien había arrastrado a la violencia sin desearlo apareció un día en su casa con claras intenciones de buscarlo y cruzar ciertas palabras con él, adoptando una actitud pacífica y tranquila que lo sacó de quicio. Siempre tan impasible como una piedra en medio del camino, como si no sintiera nada en absoluto y todo le resbalara como la lluvia sobre un impermeable, Milo lo echó de su territorio de malas maneras porque lo último que quería ver era a la fuente de su doloroso conflicto interno (y del que nadie parecía entender el significado). Ni siquiera Milo lo entendía del todo, rechazando entre ladridos los repentinos intentos por acercarse hasta él que aquel afilado joven llevaba a cabo. Parecía haberse empeñado en arreglar lo que el propio Milo había roto, llegando incluso a pelear de nuevo ante la frustración sentida por el caballero de Escorpio que, aunque pudiera, no era capaz de quitarse de encima el amasijo de pensamientos contradictorios si la figura que los causaba se empeñaba en continuar presente, dentro de su día a día.

Aquella segunda vez que se lanzaron a la gresca, nadie acudió a separarlos porque tampoco hizo falta y las horas no daban lugar a que el ambiente se encontrara concurrido. Los pocos espectadores que pudieron tener se cansaron rápido o no tenían tanto tiempo ocioso, terminando por apalizarse bajo la sola mirada del propio cielo ateniense y las construcciones antiguas del Santuario.

Al final, Milo se dio cuenta de que estaba demasiado cansado como para continuar con tanta amargura y con un conflicto que él mismo había causado (y no quería saber por qué cosa aunque, en el fondo, conociera el motivo en su interior), abandonando la batalla y dejándose caer sobre tierra con las facciones amoratadas. Debiendo sentirse satisfecho, con aquel rostro de facciones angulosas e inexpresivas, el otro se detuvo en cuanto lo vio darse por vencido y decidió imitarlo, dejándose caer a su costado con la cara en condiciones semejantes.

Y, como Milo estaba demasiado cansado de todo aquello, al final le dejó acercarse. Resultó que, por mucho que le doliera, se llevaban bien y congeniaban con facilidad a pesar de sus numerosas y evidentes diferencias.

Aquel día descubrió que era mucho más sencillo y placentero disfrutar de la compañía del chico afilado en lugar de buscar motivos para odiarle, entablando amistad rápidamente. Milo se decía a si mismo que no había nada malo en ello. Que se pasaría en cuanto la situación se normalizara y le conociera lo suficiente, que ser amigo de alguien no significaba nada insano y que tan solo estaba confuso porque el otro era, en definitiva, un muchacho atractivo y todavía bonito por la niñez. Su acercamiento cordial causó que el resto de compañeros abandonaran su actitud no pretendida de incomodidad, aceptándolo nuevamente con la misma animosidad que hubieron mostrado anteriormente. Se hicieron cercanos y formaron una amistad verdadera y no solo de puro compañerismo, honor y respeto mutuo, algo que ninguno de los dos había tenido realmente hasta que se toparon el uno con el otro. Lo que comenzó como odio terminó transformándose en cariño y confianza plena y, hubo un tiempo, en el que Milo creyó poder bajar la guardia y disfrutar de la amistad que había nacido de tan extrañas circunstancias. Lo vio convertirse en un hombre y dejar de ser un niño, notando el caballero de Escorpio que aquello que tenía dentro de sí (y que debía apuñalar hasta conseguir matarlo) no podía quedarse tranquilo.

Sin embargo, ya era tarde como para fugarse y abandonarlo a su suerte. La amistad es, también, una responsabilidad, y Milo tampoco es que se sintiera capaz de alejarse.

A medida que se hacía mayor se dio cuenta de muchas cosas, como de la naturaleza desviada de su propio mal y de que el otro, que se había acercado a él, lo había hecho debido a que tenía un fondo amable bajo aquella aparente y cortante frialdad. Resultó que este no parecía sufrir de las tendencias y gustos de Milo, quien lo consideró como afortunado, dentro de la belleza de lo natural y, simplemente, saludable. Al principio se dijo que era lo esperado, que el otro no parecía en absoluto así de imperfecto ni manchado por estigma semejante. Se alegró por él y se compadeció de si mismo, tan desafortunado como era por motivos que, sin duda, debían tener una causa que no alcanzaba a conocer.

Después, no obstante, Milo sintió una tremenda tristeza al saber que no podría, jamás, llegar a congeniar con el otro de la forma en que realmente deseaba.

Ser amigos era estupendo y Milo agradecía enormemente la presencia del otro en su vida tal y como estaba pero, aquello que guardaba en su interior y bajo llave, pinchaba y cortaba la carne del alma cada vez que caía en la cuenta de que las cosas se quedarían así. Que no se llegaría a un punto distinto porque era enfermo y, además, imposible teniendo en cuenta las muy dispares inclinaciones de ambos.

Un día, sin embargo, Milo no pudo más y se dejó llevar por aquella bestia inmunda que guardaba, actuando sin pensar ante un momento de complicidad y cercanía con su ahora afilado amigo.

Y llevó a cabo una de las acciones más impactantes de toda su vida como hombre, no como santo de Escorpio.

Intentó un acercamiento deseado (pero no pensado) que le causó una terrible conmoción interna, siendo sin embargo rechazadas sus pretensiones por el otro de forma cordial y tranquilamente. El otro no se mostró sorprendido en absoluto por toparse con la prueba física y real de semejantes inclinaciones: no lo llamó desviado, no pareció considerarlo ninguna clase de enfermo y mucho menos se mostró repelido por la intentona de acercamiento íntimo. Por no parecer, el otro ni siquiera parecía desconcertado en absoluto, haciendo que Milo se preguntara alarmado desde hacía cuanto sospechaba que tuviera aquel instinto podrido. Ese que él mismo no era capaz de asimilar y que le hizo toparse con una reacción en exceso tranquila e incluso con una disculpa.

Tan solo le dijo que, en efecto, no compartían las mismas aficiones en aquel respecto.

Esta situación se repetiría un par de veces más y el ya hombre afilado nunca mostró cambio alguno en su actitud para con el otro, como si todo se tratara de una situación normal que, a veces, se da sin que pueda evitarse ni ser culpa de nadie. Milo agradecía la aceptación pero a la vez buscaba su castigo, convencido como estaba de la naturaleza insana de sus deseos. Terminó en un punto muerto y, cada vez que no podía más y simplemente dejaba salir su naturaleza auténtica, era bajo un total escondite y absoluto secreto. Era como ser dos personas y vivir dos vidas y Milo nunca terminó por aceptarse a si mismo, contemplando en su cabeza la mirada orgullosa de su maestro cuando era quien debía ser y la decepcionada (y también asqueada) cuando era lo que jamás debió, ni si quiera, existir.

Luego murieron, revivieron y acabaron por largarse del Santuario, pero esa es una historia que ya era conocida por todo el mundo. La idea de morir en combate terminó convirtiéndose en un sueño sin importancia que, aunque tentador, podría bien hacerse realidad o bien no lograrse. Ciertamente, hacía ya mucho tiempo que Milo reconocía la irrealidad de aquel Aquiles homérico y, aunque en su mayoría fueron buenos tiempos, ya no andaba por la labor ni con las ganas de demostrarle nada a un mundo que tampoco lo había tratado demasiado bien.

Fue precisamente por eso que, cuando aquel par de problemáticos gemelos llamaron a su puerta, Milo no supo si echarlos a patadas o bien celebrar la proposición que venían a ofrecerle.

 

 


End file.
